A New Life
by CrazyKidd101
Summary: The Powerpuff girls havent seen or heard of any villians in over 10 years. And now they meet the Rowdyruff boys and theyve come with a message to help them from the evil that will soon come. Mainly Reds I dont own ppg or anything them
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY BEFORE YOU START READING I KNOW I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A LONG TIME BUT SCHOOL WAS GETTING TO BE HELL SO I HAD TO. I WAS ALSO THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY THE WHOLE TIME I. RE DID ALOT! EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT SO PLEASE RE READ IM GONNA START POSTING FREQUENTLY NOW! PLZ RE READ EVERYTHING THE REASON I CHANGED ALOT BECAUSE I REALIZED MY WRITING WAS REALLY BAD BEFORE AND I REALIZED THE WAY I HAD THIS STORY GOING BEFORE MADE IT TYPICAL AND EASILY PREDICTIBLE. SO PLZ ONCE AGAIN I ENCOURAGE YOU TO RE READ AND REVIEW =D. THANK YOU**

**Crazykidd101 out...**

Chapter 1: So we meet again

The time was 6:58 pm and Blossom was staring at her clock. She hated how her father made her keep it on to wake her up so she would be on time for school. Not that she hated school she just hated that damn clock. It just annoyed her to no end. It was now 6:59._ "Just one more minute."_ she thought. Just then the numbers changed to 7:00 and the sound of the alarm started to fill the room. But the sound didnt last long as Blossoms hand came crashing down on the clock.

"Time to get up." she grunted to herself. She went to the bathroom and started her morning routine. When she came out of the bathroom she had nothing but a towel around her body and around her hair. She began to dry herself and decide what she was going to wear. It didnt take very long because she wasnt to picky like her sister. She decided on blue tight jeans that stopped before her ankles. A pink shirt that hugged her skin that read leader girl across her breasts in red letters. She put her hair in her usual ponytail tied together with her ribbon and put on her pink flats. After she was done with all that she began to add accessories like bracelets, earrings, etc.

When she was done she left her room and floated down the stairs. She found both her sisters down in the kitchen eating breakfast that their father made before he went to work. Usually she was always the first to wake up but today seemed different and wierd. She shrugged off the feeling and went to go join her sisters. They were having a conversation about typical girl things making small talk. When Blossom sat down Bubbles was the first one to speak.

"Mornin sis" she said. Bubbles was wearing tight jean shorts that stopped just above her knees. She had on a baby blue shirt that hugged her skin with a picture of cupid on it. She still wore her hair in two ponytails but the ponytails went down to her shoulders. On her feet were sandals that had straps around her ankles and showed off her toes. She was smiling nicely at her older sister while Blossom nodded and smiled back in acknowledgement. Bubbles hadnt changed much since she was little. She still the caring some what of a pacifist in the group. As always shes still the baby of the family.

"Mornin leader girl". Buttercup was wearing tight black jeans and sneakers. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was held together by straps going over her shulders. Her shirt also stopped midway so it showed her belly button. She too like her sister had vibrant shoulder length hair. But still niether of them had hair as long as blossom whose hair (even in her ponytail) went down back. Buttercup still being the tomboy, it was always hit first questions later never caring for the outcome. That was always Blossoms job.

"Hey" Blossom said simply. They began to converse about school and more girl topics until bubbles gasped when she looked back at the time.

"Oh my god, girls were gonna be late for school if we dont hurry we'll be late for school!" bubbles said worridly. Blossom and Buttercup agreed on this.

"Yeah I'd get another detention if I'm late again. School is such a drag...i honestly dont see why you like it so much " Buttercup said to Blossom as they were leaving the house. Blossom merely shrugged at the comment not bothering to answer.

They had arrived to school relatively quickly being able to fly and all. But thats all the girls did with their powers. Crime just wasnt what it used to be back in the day when they were 5 year old crime fighters. Thats when somthing major happened everyday wether it was giant monster attacks, Mojo,Sedusa,Boogie Man, Fuzzy Lumpkins, or worst of all HIM. They all just stopped doin evil when the girls became about ten years old now they are 16. The only action they see now is the occasional monster attack, buglary, grand theft etc. Seeing as the need crime rates dramaticly decreased life ass super heroes was, as Buttercup would say, _boring. _Blossom always thought that something suspicious was going on. Townsvilles greatest villians suddenly disapearing one by one. Bubbles always told that maybe they were giving just giving.

"_Giving up..." _Blossom made a grunting noise"T_heres just no way they would just give up...not without a reason it would just be stupid."_

They arrived at the high school with barely enough time to talk to friends, let alome breathe seeing as they were going to be late. They each made it to their class with a split second before the first bell they each sighed in relief as they took their seats for their first period class. The day went by like a normal day really. That is until 4th period.

Blossom was sitting in her 4th period class bored to death. It was halfway into the class and the teacher was already torturing her and her classmates with a math challenging promblems the shem found boring. For one of the many Advanced Placement classes she was put in this class wasnt ass challenging as she had hoped it would be.

"_Oh my god this is complete torture."_ she thought to herself out of complete boredom.

"COME ON CLASS these problems are NOT DIFFICULT!" the teacher was practictly screaming off the top of his lungs

"They are too" said one of the students in a puppy dog tone. It was some what of a friend she knew. His name was Brad he was a nice boy and a very good friend. He was the class clown. But with the way the teacher made the class she was kind of glad he was here. She couldnt help but giggle a little along with the rest of the class

"Well maybe if you all focused a little in class _Brad_ you...Princess how many times have I told you NOT to do your make up in class?" the teacher said in annoyance.

Princess was looking at herself in a mini mirror that could flip open. She was one of those girls that could do what she pleases she always seems to get what she wants too. And not just because her father was rich that was just part of it. It was because of what SHE would give to you if you gave her what she wanted...well if were a boy. If you were a girl she would think of somthing else wether it was to bribe or Blackmail etc. You could even tell she was that kind of girl by what she wore. Princess wore a short mini skirt, a little to short for blossom tatses. She personally barely whered skirts it was more of Bubbles' thing. She also wore a shirt that showed off her belly button which had a lil glitter in it and some high heels. She had on hoop earings and just a little too much jewlery and make up. Blossom and her sisters cant stand her the way she acted and dressed disgusted them and Princess wasnt a big fan of the powerpuff girls either. Ever since they were little and after the rejection to take her into the powerpuff girls its been insults, screaming matches and the occassional physical threats that came from Buttercup.

Princess then flipped down her mirror and put her make up away. "Well im sorry it takes so long to look this good" she mumbled to herself as she obliged and put her things away.

Blossom scoffed and rolled her eyes at the comment. How princess managed to get into an advance placement math class left her dumbfounded. She probably had her dad bribe her into the the class. She chuckled a little at the thought of that. Apparently the timing of said chuckle was bad. Princess being right next to her thought she had laughed at her comment.

"And what are you laughing at" she said glare clear on her face.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" She turning away from and looking back at the teeacher crossing her legs in the proccess.

"Yeah well-" Blossom cut her off before she could use any pitful excuse for an insult with on of her own.

"Exuusse me but your interrupting my learning procces. Why dont you go back to doing your make up, try to cover all this" she said making a hand gesture to her face "Its kinda bothering me" she said smuggly

"What" she whisperd back voice raisng a little

"Children please lets not- The teacher could not finish his sentece cause their was a knocking heard at the door. The whole classroom was curious of who it could be.

"Come in" the teacher said

When the door opened a boy walked in with long red hair that went down his back, it was in a ponytail. He had a red cap that was on sideways. He was wearing a red hoodie with black flames on it. He had a black t shirt that had some kind of design under the hoodie but it couldnt be seen because the hoodie was zipped up halfway. He also had on blue jeans with red and black decals around his ankles and he and on red and black sneakers. To top in all off he had a bandaid on the left side of his face right in the center of his cheek.

"Uh who are you" the teacher said.

"My names Brick Matthews I'm uhh a new student here. I think im in this class now." the boy said

"Very well then...uhhh you can have a seat in the third row next to the window over there." He said while pointing to the seat.

"Thanks" he said while he made his way over to his new seat.

Blossoms's head was going crazy since the first step Brick took into this classroom._"What the hows is this possible. How can he be alive! This is not happening! Hes probably back to get me and my sisters for chasing him and his broth... OH MY GOD! If hes here then his brothers must be here to! And worst of all they might BE with my sisters! I have GOT to warn them after class before who knows what could happen. Knowing Buttercup the school might not be left standing._

Blossom was focused in her own world that she didnt even notice the teacher screaming off the top of lungs.

"COME ON CLASS I CAN NOT BELEIVE NO ONE CAN ANSWER THIS QUESTION!" he yelled

Blosssom was in her thoughts again._" Shit why does this have to be so happening. Now one of my enimies is in the same exact room as me probably plan and thinking of taking of ways to take me out and fly nonchalantly fly out before anyone can do anything about. But no it wont be that easy if he and his brothers really did come back looking for a fight I wont hesistate to comply. _Adreniline pulsed through her vains as she thought about fighting him again.

_"I mean he couldnt have gotten that much stronger could he..." _Blossom shook her head furiously"_We beat them before and we _will _beat them again."_

Brick sighed staring out the window. It was a small sigh that wasnt audible to human ears. Blossom picked up on the sound that escaped his lips. She glanced back at him through paranoia. The simple glance had started to become a stare. Even with the calm zoned out facial expression he was showing right now. She could still see the eyes of the little boy that had the intent to kill her years back.

Brick fell eyes burning a holes on the side of his scanned the room to find out who they belonged to. His eyes caught hers and they entered a staring contest. More like glaring contest. Two dead yet calm glares were being traded. Before she new it he just made the exact same sigh he did before closing his eyes and putting his elbow on the desk and planting the side of his head in it to continue staring right back out the window. If she wanted to stare at him all day its seems like he didnt care.

"Wow hes so cute" Princess thought out loud getting all googly eyed like you see in romantic comedy movies

"Your pathetic" Blossom snapped her head back and stated coldly" Is there any boy you dont think is cute"

They broke into another whispering argument which lasted about 10 minutes until the Teacher intervened.

"Okay enough you to save your conversations for after class. I _expect _better behavior then that from you Blossom.

"Sorry" they both mumbled in unision

The teacher walked up to the black board. Blossom figured out the question now that her mind was clear and was about to raise her hand to answer. "What about you?" The class looked around to find out who the newest question on the board was dierected to. "Brick wasnt it?" The whole class turned to him and Blossom only glanced out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah thats my name" he said it in a flat tone with no emotion what so ever turning to face the teacher with dull bored crimson eyes.

"Can you answer this problem. I mean were put in an advanced math class so this probl-"

"Ten"

"Excuse me" teacher stated confused

Brick looked like he could care less about the expression.

"The answer,"he stated again "its ten" he said

"Thats...correct...Impressive you didnt even need pencil or paper or even a calculator for that matter.." he said a little impressed with a little smile.

"Whatever..."Brick stated sighing once more

"Lucky guess" she muttered she then looked over the proplem he just solved. She then second guessed herself "Okay maybe it wasnt luck". She turned to look him to find another glare forming from his crimson eyes. He then lifted him finger, expecting the worst she braced herself she then relaxed when she found that he was pointing to his ear.

Blossom turned away quickly and turned red with fury _super hearing she thought. _She then felt her face and relised she was getting hot.

"_What the hell why am I blushing...it doesnt matter probably just coincidence. I have to talk to get to the bottom of whatever the hell he is here for. Maybe i should tail him" _Blossom thought.

Just the bell rang and all the students left the room. Blossom went and waited outside for brick to step outside to see which direction he would go in. She moved out of sight and waited to sense his presence. She closed her eyes to focus her thoughts and calm down. (a habit she picked up when she was little)

"I had a feeling you be waiting out here for me hehe. " said a voice with a chuckle appearing behind her Blssom quickly appeared behind her.

Blossom looked up and their she was face to face with Brick. Her pink eyes meeting his crmson ones.

"Guess great minds think alike. I mean what were you planning on doin follow me around school to see what im _up to_" he said again while while shaking his head in a disapointing manner.

Blossom didnt know but her eyes flash as she let her anger out._ He figured me out she thought._

Then Blossom glared at brick "Why are you here and you better tell me the truth and _dont_ think I wont kick your ass up and down this high school campus to get it out of you!" she hissed

"Is that a _threat?"_ he said"I could always use a work out" he said with just as much attitude while crossing his arms menacingly.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. School." Each word said out with venom rather than states then questions

"Well im in _obviously _im school for and education. And other reasons." he finished with an irritated expression leaning on some lockers.

She was about to say somthing but then Princess strolled into their conversation literally bumping Blossom to reach her goal.

"Hey their cutie hows it goin?" she said begining to lean into him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Brick looked her up and down and turned his head out of annoyance. "Good I guess" Blossom became furious for being ignored and thrown out of a conversation

"Just hangin out with Blossom" he finished He grimaced at the sight of her.

Why dont you ditch the loser and come _hang out _with me" _"oh god please..." _Brick thought _in annoyance_

"Thanks for the offer but I think ill hang with Blossom" he said

She looked at Blossom and scoffed and said "Come hang with me when you wanna have a _good _time she said and walked away

Brick rolled his eyes" Ill try to remember that" he said after her

Brick sighed in reliefed and looked at Blossom. She was red and furious.

"Hey...calm down "he said flatly it seemed more like a commad then a statement but she shrugged it off.

She looked at him "Fine but answer my question or so help me i will-

He looked at her and sighed and said "You and everyone you know could be in danger."

She looked confused.

"We should talk at lunch" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Gangs all here

Blossom and Brick began their walk down to the cafeteria.

"Weird how you have lunch with me" Blossom said still a little steamed after what just happened.

"Call it coincidence." Brick said once again with no emotion

"I call it wierd" she said back

"For the love of..."He took a breathe"dont worry ill explain it to you and your sisters at lunch. With luck my brothers would have found a table for us and your sisters should be there" he said

"So you brothers are here" she said muttered

"Y'know by now you shouldve realized that muttering around me doesnt work. What you thought I came to school here alone?" he said

"Makes sense you guys only acted as group when you were little so why would that change. This whole _lives are in danger is _probably just some trick. When i walk through those door you and your brothers are probably jump me and my sisters" she said in a know it all sort of way

Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes after her statement "If your so sure thats gonna happen why are you still walking with me.

"Because its gonna feel good for my sisters and I to Pound you three again"

"Wait a minute _again_ last time I checked we beat you guys..._hard_" spat

"We still made you guys disapear" she retorted

"Yeah off a wim we still came back and beat you guys _again_"

"Yeah well yo-"

"Face it Blossom we were stronger better and faster back then and still and still are. You beat us off lucky shots and you know it...a good leader knows when to stand down and finnally except defeat" he said and glared

"If you really think your so tough fight me fight now then so I can smack that look off ur face" Eyes once again beginning to glow in fury.

Brick stared and was about to rebuddle in a way that would ensure that this would end in a fight. He closed his eyes and let a frustrated breath go through his nostrils. He opened his eyes an said "whoa whoa kitty put the claws away." he said while closing his eyes so no one would see the crimson red flash of anger. He glanced down at her fist glowing faintly pink."You really want to fight me dont you" he said

"Yes!" Fist beggining to glow brighter

Brick eyed her glowing trembling fist shaking with anger. The light was somewhat blinking as well."You and I both know you wont win.

"What makes you think that" There faces were only inces apart Blossom's eyes still flashed in anger once.

"I dont think. I _know._" said with a darker facial expession. Suprisingly he stilled managed to remain calm

"Wanna bet" she said more rage kicking in.

And that did it. He didnt care anyomore. He didnt care what everyone told about keeping his cool. No matter how important this job was. For some reason he just wanted to crush her. _Hard._ "Well since would _never _turn down a challenge escially one thats going to make me so happy in the end its a bet."he said grinning evilly "We cant simply have an all out fight I dont think you'd be honestly able to take pouding. So heres the deal, you and me sparring, y'know what screw it an all out fight. If you win,which _wont_ happen then Ill do a favor for you no matter what is as long as its rational and if I win Vice versa. Deal? Or are to scared"

Blossom thought it over Ignored all the rude remarks and smiled.

"Deal"She said "But you better not break your promise" she said with a glare

"Rowdyruffs honor" he said sarcastily while raising his hand like a boy scout and rolling his eyes. We'll have the fight in my Danger Room."

"Danger Room?" she asked cofused.

"Like i said before ill explain what you wanna know at lunch" he said

"Not that I care just asking and all what the hell was up with you back in class. " he asked

"What do you mean?'' she asked confusion upon her

"Uh last time I checked your Blossom Utonium the _the smart one_ you never even answerd a question you just let your class suffer...some hero" he said straight forward

"I...I _sigh..._" she sighed in frustration"Forget it...I dunno why I have to explain mysslf to you"

"Dont think to hard or youll yurt yourself...idoit?"he shook his head to look in another dierection

"Screw you"

"He rolled eyes at the comment and she continued to speak"Shut up things have just been weird lately"

"Y'know what ill play along and ask. _Hopefully_ it will shut you up after words...How so?"

"Well for starters one of the most evil people I know, who I havent seen in over a decade, just waltz's back into my life and tells me something the I'd read in a damn fortune cookie.

"I told you ill explain at lunch" he grumbled out of frustration

"Its a good thing we are here then" she spat

They walked through the double doors of the cafetria searching for their siblings. And just like Brick said their siblings they were all sitting at rectangular table on different sides each doing somthing different.

Blossoms sisters were on one side and the middle seat was empty becase it was saved for her. Buttercup was on the right side look as mad as ever and Bubbles was on the left side with the most confused face in the world. And on the other side were Bricks brothers and in between them was an empty chair saved for brick.

Across Buttercup was Bricks brother Butch. Butch wore gray jeans and a green t shirt shirt with a skull on it. He also had on a sports sleeve on his left arm. He also had gloves that stopped right before the knuckles. He also had a gold neckalce his neck that looked really REALLY expensive. Blossom mumbled somthing about it be stolen and Brick just rolled his eyes. His black hair was did back in a small ponytail and some hair came down and covered his right eye(Its his hair cut from powerpuff girls Z) and he wore green and black sneakers. Butch's head was resting on the table. He looked like he was sleeping. Or Dead.

Across from Bubbles was Bricks Blond brother Boomer. Boomer wore black jeans and a white long sleeve of that thermal was blue t shirt with weird yet cool looking and in small letters the shirt read "TALK AND SEE IF IM PAYING ATTENTION". He also had blond hair that went a little into his eyes. He also had a diamond studded earing in his right ear. Boomer didnt have a look on his face he was just staring out into space with a lollipop in his mouth.

Blossom and brick made their way to the tables and sat on the side with their siblings.

"Finnaly" Buttercup said

"Hey sis" Bubbles said nervously

"AND OUR FEARLESS LEADER RETURNS" Butch said waking up

As they got seated there was a sudden moment of silenece. Like each group expected the other to jump out and attack. But in the end Boomer broke the silence to everyones relief.

"Wow I cant believe we made it this far without y'know someone throwing a punch"

"Im with ya on that one" Butch commented

Brick gave a small laugh. So small you could barely tell unles you saw him.

Well it is lunch and you said you would answer all of my questions" Blossom commented coldly "Unless you'd rather fight."

"Dude yo-" Boomer said

"You said that? Why in hell would you agree to that" Butch finished for him

"Hey cut me some slack she wouldnt come with me if I didnt give her _some_ kind reason. But somehow i feel im about to regret it. But a promise is a promise so gon on and ask so away ladies.

"Ugh I'd rather fight" Buttercup said aloud and hoping to spark something.

Blossom was about to say something but Butch beat her to it.

"Wait wait wait if we do this I have a question for them." Butch asked

"Which is?" They all answered in unision

He stared and shook his head a littile before"Wow you guys are gonna have to not do that?

"Doing what?" They answered again

"That its freaky and its going to be annoying"

Boomer to fiddle with the watch on his wrist. He started to play with his lollipop some how he intrest as this unision thing started

Brick scoffed "butch on with it" He said as he to began to play with his watch during the conversation "they wont have enough time to ask anything if you kee-" Bricks eyes widened a little in realization "On second thought keep talkin your doing great."

"Would you get on with it before i shove my foot up yo-" Buttercup was cut off before she finished her sentence and lunged at him

"Buttercup!"Blossom glared at her and she turned and face a different direction.

Butch chuckled"oh Yeah is ture have you guys really gone out of shape I mean you barely fight anymore. Did you guys get any stronger since the last time we met?

"And what the hell does it matter to you" Buttercup

"Well" he leaned back in his chair"Its just gonna give us a hint on hard this is jobs gonna be." He sighed out of frustration

"Job?"Bubble started

"What job?" Blossom asked

"We still have enough _power _to beat the living shit out of you guys '' Buttercup blurted out tired of this growing conversation already. She began to grip the corner of the table and it was cracking.

"I'd _love to see you try_" he replied waving at some girls at a table not to far away. Completely ingnoring the faint glow of lime green emitting from her."You cant beat us"he put simply

"Wanna BET" she said back getting angry.

"Heh Bets" Brick said to draw the attention "De Ja Vue huh Blossom"Brick said without casting a look at her. His gaze still very much on his wrist.

"Ugh why do we always have to fight. " Boomer commented quietly running his hand through his hair speaking through his

"Blossom here challenged yours truly to a one on one sparring match" he said

Butch scoffed in jealousy "What the hell man and you told _me _not to fight'' he pouted "This Freaking sucks"

"Are you serious? y'know if you actually fight her youll be doin the exact _opposite _of what we are supposed to do " Boomer said

"Guess we'll just say it was her a Death wish" Butch said waving it off "I can see now in townsvilles headlines" he said smiling " Blossom Utonium finnally means her end, itll sell out in and hour" Brick finnally stopped playing with his watch.

Blossom scoffed and rolled her eyes "Hey were are not trying to kill each other. Plus I this will be a wake up call for both of you to learn what happens when you underestimate me. But if you wanna die just says they word." Blossom finshed clutching the tables while she said it. It was begining to crack. She soon realized it and then began to scratch at it which made it no better for the table or her anger.

"Tch lucky" Buttercup said

"Dont worry Butterbutt we could always fight when their through." Butch said

"Well...if your not back here to well fight. You just came to brag about how much stronger you guys got?" Bubbles asked

"Yup." Brick said simply

"Yup? thats all you can say... yup?"Blossom continued

"Well I dont see why theres a need to continue I mean we were stronger than back then and stronger than you now... your smart u get where im going with this. Well atleast i hope your smart enough to _that out or this whole job thing is just a waste of time_" he finished quietly

"Well..not exactly" Boomer answered

"So what can you guys do y know besides roll in filth " Buttercup asked

"Youll find out soon enouh in these wonder walls we call School seeing as how we go here together now" Brick no enthusiam showing what so ever

"Tch ." Buttercup said

_"A_rent you happy the rest your high school lives will be with uh_"_ Butch said mockingly

"DONT test me" she said angrily

"Anymore questions?" Brick groaned

"Tons" Blossom said


	3. Chapter 3

The conversaition at lunch seemed like it lasted hours. When Blossom was finished asking the the question she needed to ask she found out that the rowdyruff boys lives have changed dramatically since they last knew saw them. But even with all the information she obtained she still had a hard time believeing they were 100 percent good. But their story was incredible. The Ruffs said when they were adopted a person named Alicia Matthews. When she found out about the boys talents she tried to keep it hidden. But do to their "Ruff" nature it was exposed. A man named Chris Viller wanted them in an organazation he ran called U.N.I.T. They couldnt do it until they were a little older and went to school. It woundnt seem fit for them to go missions with barely an education no matter how strong and powerful they are. No matter how many times the boys tried to refuse Chris just kept on making proposals the decision was final. So the boys gave up and listened to thei new _boss._There new mother was still a little wary on this but Chriss explained the for _them _it would be safe. She seemed to really care. When they reached the age of 10 they were official members of U.N.I.T and they became their number 1 team since they started. Due to there poweres that is. They've done missions of stealth, sabatoge, and interrogation etc. Its like they started a new life. Now they are telling them that they are in trouble. They said that all major villians they ever faced or encountered are planing something and that their after their lives. Thats why theyre next mission is to warn the powerpuffs and make sure they are _also said it was an assumption _that something might happen.

"Unbelieveable" said Blossom

She listened to the story intently almost every question she asked was answered on the spot. No hesitation what so ever. Some part of her wanted to believe this story but it just seem almost to incredible. These three people in front of her were villians. The fact that they disapear without a trace and magically come back with a story like this just to earn their _trust. _Theres just no way in hell.

"So our lives are in danger" Bubbles said. Bubbles being the one to always worry first always somehow found good in people no matter who they are or in thir case _were._

"How do we know your telling truth."Buttercup said Buttercup gave a good point. how do we know this wasnt just somthing they rehearsed. Preparing for every question to ever come the way. the second they gave the trust they wanted it'd be over with knives in their backs."This is all just stupid" she muttered

"As _stupid _as you think this may be your gonna have to trust us"Brick said""and if you dont, dont expect us to be at your funerals when you kick the bucket"

"Trust is a big thing to give someone you barely know. And the fact that the "someones" in particular tried to kill you when you were little doesnt make it better" Blossom stated

_RING RING RING RING_

"Ugh stupid bell bad timing" Boomer whined

"Well how about you guys get to know us" Butch proposed

A proposel like that coming from the ill tempered bad boy off the group. Didnt see that coming

"I dont like that idea. They dont even care" Brick stated simply

"Even if we did its kinda to late now" Bubbles stated gesturing to the mass amout of kids starting to leave the cafeteria and new kids coming in.

"Then we'll do it after school" Boomer said we didnt even get to each lunch since we talked the entire time. We could at least treat you to somthing right?"

"Brick looked at Bubbles then Blossom then Buttercup and one more time at Blossom before he gave a sigh out of frustration.

"I really dont wanna agree but hes right. I know what your thinking its written all over face its kinda hard not to read. Look it might all seem untrue coming from us but we are really telling the god damn truth. The villians were planning something and the after you planing to strike soon and I mean very soon. Cmon you gotta give us a chance or this could be bad before in even starts and i know you dont want _that _kind of wieght on your soulders" Brick said

Blossom was putting it in consideration she didnt want to make the wrong descision and end up suffering for it later. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

Brick looked her in the eyes. He closed his eyes and dipped it to the ground and struggled to usher out his next word "Please" he saidin sa serious monotone. Also grimacing in disgust but no one could see it.

Blossom looked in his eyes. The look he gave her show no signs of doubt. It looked sincere and _real. She sighed out of defeat_

"Okay fine." she asked

"We could go to that italian pizza place not to far from here" Bommer said quietly

"You mean Lorenzos? pssh If we can get in" Buttercup said

"whaddya mean" Boomer said

"They wont let anyone in that place because if its to crowded so you have to reserve a table" Bubbles said

"So thats out of the que-"

"I can get us in" Boomer said while fiddling with his lollipop nonchalantly.

Stares of disbielief all turned his way.

"okay so well meet up after school." Blossom said

"It seems so." Brick said

"So I guess we'll see you later" Blossom said

"Unfortunately." Brick said back

_After School_

The six met up after school and flew over to the Pizza place. Just like bubbles said the place was packed.

Woah...figures so how are we getting in?" Buttercup she turned to look at boomer everyone also did as well.

"Follow me "said Boomer as he walked off. His brothers followed suit and the girls trailed behind. They began to walk towards the side of the building.

"We've only been here literally like two weeks. How the hell did you manage to make connections in this city so quick?" Brick asked him

"Yeah is that what you've been doing when you started to leave the house more and more often? Making connections?" Butch

"Well Brick was too busy looking over files and _you _were to busy trying get all the numbers of the hottest girls in townsville...I had to _something _with free time so i made alot connections" he said putting his hands behind his head while walking.

"For the record I got alot of numbers" said grining

He led them to a door at the side of the building that read EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"How are we gonna get in from here?" asked Bubbles

"Just watch."He said while knocking on the door."I know a guy. Let me do the talking"

There was silence for a couple seconds. Then the door open and then a big man with a huge bread came out and started talking with a heavy italian accent.

"BOOMER mio amico(my friend).Come stai facendo.(how are you doing)." The man said while embracing Bommer and ruffling his hair

"Mi sta bene. Come e il negozio Mario.(I'm doin okay. How's the shop Mario.) he said.

"Fantastico. Oh are these your friends" Mario said

"Yeah these are my brothers and my uh friends from school."he said while pointing to them.

"Yo" said Brick

"Hello" said Blossom

"Sup" said Butch

"Hey" said Buttercup

"Hi" said Bubbles

"Hello young people." You need a table right" he asked

"Theres room in there?" Buttercup asked

"Dont worry I always keep a table open in case my favorite kid in the whole world stops by." he said happily

"Grace(thank you)" said Boomer

"Follow me to your table" Mario said

"After you ladies" he said side stepping away from the door

Bubbles went in first and her sister hesitantly followed. They all followed suit and made their way to a table that wasnt being used. The boy sat on one side and the girls on the other each sitting across from their counterpart. They ordered pizza and while they waited they started to chat.

"So you can speak italian? Bubbles asked Boomer

"That and many other languages." He said trying not to make eye contact.

"Thats uh pretty cool I guess she said

"It helps when you travel around the world" Butch added

"Around the world?" Buttercup asked

"Yup the missions we go on arent just in america Y'know." Brick said

"I'm still haveing a hard time believing this whole U.N.I.T thing" Blossom said

"Yeah like how do we know it even exsits I mean what does UNIT even stand for" Buttercup added

"United Nations Intelligance Taskforce" they all muttered in unision

"Its kinda classified so you better not tell _if y'know whats good_ for ya" Brick finished muttering

Brick thought for a second and then it hit him.

"We have proof to" He said

"You do?" Blossom asked

"We do?" Butch asked

"Yeah remember our ID cards" Brick said smacking the back of his head

"Oh yeah I forgot about those. Good thinking" Boomer said

The 3 of them reached in their back pockets and pulled out white shiny cards with some words on it. It also had a picture of their faces and in big bold letters on the top said "SECRET AGENTS OF ZOOM".

"Now do you believe us" Brick said

Blossom looked over the cards carefully examining them to make sure they werent fake._"These dont look fake. Maybe...Just maybe they are telling the truth after all. But if they are then...then that means what they said about our lives could be true. And that we can actually BE in danger._

"Blossom..._Hello_...EARTH TO BLOSSOM!" Buttercup said getting annoyed.

"Huh what." Blossom said coming back to reality

"You just spaced out on us" Bubbles said

"Oh sorry" she said

At a table not to far from theirs sat a big fat man who had a jacket on and a hood that covered most of his face. He also had gloves on to cover his hands and blue pants with brown shoes. The only thing that you can see on his face was his big nose.

_"Hm so those are the Powerpuff girls. Looks like they got older but it doesnt seemed that theyve changed much. And the boys are with them this will make completing the boss's plan much easier. Now I guess its time to get their attention."_ he thought to himself.

The man stood up and began to leave the pizza parlor. Everything that the man was doing did not go unnoticed. Butch was aware of his strange bahavior ever since he sat down. And Butch knew he was listening to their conversation. He decided that he should look into it before in turns into a problem.

"Hey guys ill be right back. I have to check something out" he said to his brothers knodding to the guy leaving by the door.

"Yeah sure man" Boomer said

"Yeah just dont wander off to far." Brick said

"Count on it" Butch said he jammed his hands in his pockets and was about to walk off but then Brick grabbed his wrist.

"If anything out of the ordinary comes up you know what to do" he said while pointing to a crimson red hi-tech watch he had around his wrist.

"Got it" Butch said and walked off to follow the mystery man.

"What is that?" Blossom asked after Butch left while pointing to his wrist

"Its a hi tech watch that U.N.I.T gave us to communicate with each other the screen flips so we can see each others faces." he said

"It could also do other things" Boomer said while look at his own. It was dark blue."Its kinda like a computer on our wrist useful for getting information.

"Cool.. uh where did butch go" Bubbles said Bubbles's gave turn to the direction where he had walked away

"Dont know but wherever he went it cant be good." Boomer said

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked eyeing him to see what he was getting at.

"When he left he had a face serious face on like he knew something bad was gonna happen. And he usually right about these kind of things. Like a 6th sense" Bommer finished try to avoid looking at her gaze

"Well I guess we should hope hes wrong for once" Brick said

"Guess so" Boomer said

Butch followed the man from a distance up in the sky so he couldnt be detected. The man was just walking around he didnt seem to have a clear destination so butch was beginning to think he was harmless.

_"hmm maybe he was harmless. I'll keep this up for 10 more minutes then fly back to the others." _he thought

The mystery man made his way around the city at a normal pace. It didnt seem like he was rushing anywhere. He made his way down some stairs that led to the subway. Butch stopped at the top of the steps and took a breathe of relief.

"Guess he was just a normal person after all." "_aw man_ was hoping for some action" he said sighing out of complete disapoint like a kid who just found out they failed a test.

Butch began to walk away and was about fly.

"Better head ba...BOOM!"

Butch turned around and saw smoke coming from the subway.

"What the..." he said as he was about to desend down and look. BOOM!

"What the yelled" he yelled as he turned around saw a couple begining buildings fall.

"Ah this is so sweet." He clapped his and and began to pray with an evil smirk."Thak you god for granting my wish and maki-" His excuse for a prayer was cut off by screams of terror"Oh yeah I gotta call Brick" he groaned

BOOM!

The ground shook beneath them and tables began to shake ad tip over. People began to scream and cower in stood and began to hover up off the the ground.

"Its begun" he said camly as everyone tried to compose themselves

"Looks like Butch was right again...Wow that really doest sound right no matter how many imes I say it " Boomer said floating up to him

"This is not good" Blossom said. The ground had stop shaking but people were still making noise.

"Cmon Boomer we gotta find but.." Bricks watch beagan to ring and vibrate on his wrist. He flipped open and a digital screen appeared and butch appeared on it.

"Guys we got fu...oh I mean trouble!" Butch yelled

"Butch dude we heard the explosion from here what happened?" Brick asked squinting his eyes to pry an answer out of his brothers.

"I was following this guy around and the next thing knew two explosions happened and buildings are begining to fall." He stated. On the screen hes looking around smiling evilly at the action

"BUILDINGS ARE WHAT!" Blossom screamed

"Boomer and I are on our way try to keep the situation under control until then."Brick said rolling his eys after Blossom remark

"Yeah yeah I know. But you guys better or" A random man could be heard screming in the back round "HEY KID LOOK OUT." He yelled before their was a loud crash

Butch's face on the screen turned he flinched his head and said "Oooohhh thats gonna leave a mark...or a scar" he chuckled

The feed from Brick to Butch ended abrubtly and Brick sighed in frustration.

"Boomer we gotta high tail it to the subway A.S.A.P" Brick said seriously facing Boomer as they still hovered

"Wat about the girls. We cant just leave them here. If this is the villians doing we cant just leave them here alone. They could be targets." Boomer commented Brick turn to face them. After his talk with butch they began their own own coversation.

"Alright heres then plan Bubb-" Blossom was cut off by Bricks's voice

"Hey you three get your asses home" he said simply

"What are you serious" Blossom said shocked of his suggestion "Did you not just hear what your bro-"

"You three will just make this operation harder."He then looked Blossom dead in the eye" and in all honesty _youd just get in the way" _He said in the way a mother would be disapointed by their kids. With that said he looked at Boomer nodded and in a Crimson red streak he shot through that cieling.

Boomer looked back at blossom to see that she was as mad as ever. Buttercup looked as if she wanted to fight and Bubbles just looked at the ground.

"Dont take it personal or anything but ah... we just cant have you guys getting hurt."Boomer said sadly and with that he made another hole in the ceiling as he shot off after Brick in a Sapphire like streak.

"Hey we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves" Buttercup blurted out as he left.

"JUST TRUST US AND GO HOME"he call back very loud to prove a point. It was so loud beacuse it was his sonic sreech. It was like loud belles in their ears. They covered them to keep their ear drums form popping

"Man it was annoying enough when bubles did that. Looks like we are gonna save people " Blossom said happily

"Looks like it" Buttercup said

"But they said for us t-"

"And you think we are actually gonna LISTEN Bubbles" Buttercup said "Telling us we'd get in the way. _Really _do they even know who we are anymore"

"Lets go girls" Blossom said blasting off girls following suit

Brick heard flying in the distance and almost instantly he recongized it. He groaned slowed down a little so they could catch up so he could give them a piece of his mind.

"Last time I checked I told you to _GET YOUR ASSES HOME" _he finished yelling

Last time I checked YOU WERE _NEVER _THE BOSS OF ME" Blossom yelled back

"UGH WHATEVER JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY" Bricked sped of and flew twice as fast as before. Boomer shrugged and follew suit.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU PAL" She and her sisters sped up as well

And the race was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossoms Pov

The Girls flew at top speed toward the place with the destruction. Brick and Boomer started to descend for some reason. Screaming could be heard all around and the girls slpit up in different dierections and started to help people. After helping as many people as needed they regrouped. Blossom then once again noticed the rowdyruff boys and flew dow to them with many questions in her thoughts.

She flew down and noticed more people screaming and running passed noticed Butch and also noticed his brothers had joined him. The people were running right passed them. They conversed with themseleves as if not even seeing all the people run. 9 blocks away from where they were standing their was a giant building suspended in the air with a green dome under it. She then saw Butch as he had one arm raised and his had was glowing pointing toward a hospital building. It suprised her and her sisters when she saw that the building was broken in half with the top half suspended in the air, under it was the massive green dome. Inside the dome was a pile of carsl, it seperated the building and cars by about a foot. She and her sisters made their way through the crowd of people as they approached them.

"What the hell are you doing that for" Buttercup blurted out to Butch before Blossom could even open her mouth to form a question

Butch turned his head and stared at her disbelief. "You actually brought them along" he turned asking Brick ignoring her question.

"They wouldnt listen, too concerned about the people I guess" Brick shrugged

"I dont take orders from you" I spat. I dont know why but theres somthing about him that makes my blood boil she thought.

"You said you followed some guy in a trench coat to the subway?." Boomer said trying to get back to their conversation before an argument brakes out.

"He was walking all wired like then went down the subway. I figured it was nothin and i was about to fly back then Boom two explosions right off the back. Then like Brick said called him. Didnt expect you guys to bring reinforcements though." he said turning to me

"Okay so whats with the shield" I asked him

"Oh yeah" Butch said turning to brick"Their was this girl an-

"Oh god...are yo- umph"Buttercup didnt get the chance to finish because Bubbles elbowed her

"It wasnt like that" Butch stated "Well she was cute and all but thats the point"

"Riiiiiight" Brick said raising one eyebrow and dragging out the word. He shook his head to get on topic." So what about a girl? he said

"Shes trapped under the pile of cars. I wasnt fast enough to save her myself. So put up a shield."Butch said

"And if you put it down sh-"Brick was cut off

"She'll be crushed" Bubbles said with worry as she put her hands to her cover mouth

"Yeah that" Brick sighed "Alright Butch just drop the shei-

"You _better _not finish that sentence" I said as put a finger to hais face. I couldnt believe it after all the things he said about changing. About being different I was right not to trust him.

He looked at me a widened his eyes for a brief second at the sudden out burst. He then glanced at my hand that was a few inches away from his face. He lifted his hand and used two fingers to lightly push his my hand out of his face.

He shook his head at me and said "You didnt let me finsih...we're gonna save her" He floated of the ground a little. "Butch on my go" He called out as he continued to slowly float higher.

"Got it" he said waving him off with his other hand.

I didnt like where this was going it could be risky and I _dont want anyone _to die on my hands.

"Hey red you _better _know what your doing or your gonna be sorry." Buttercup shouted up at him.

Brick was a good 10 feet over there heads now trying to calculate somthing. "Sheesh Buttercup who lit the fuse in your tampon." he said playfully

"What was that!" Oh boy.. here we go I thought turning toward her

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Silently hoping his plan was going to end well. Buttercup growled heard snickering of laughter. It was Butch and Boomer. She whipped around and gave one of her signature glares. Bommer stopped laughing imediantly but Butch kept at it. Buttercup made her way over to him and was about to punch him when I grabbed her fist just before contact.

"What the fuc-"I cut her off "If you hit him he could drop the sheild". Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms turning away from both of them.

I sighed then turned to look back up at Brick.

"Y'know your sisters pretty hot when shes mad. Is she usually like that." Butch asked eyeing my sister up and down.

"I CAN HEAR YOU" she shouted without turning around.

"Oh I know" he said back happily

I decided to to answer his question."more or less" I turned and to look at Bubbles to find she was conversing about who knows what. Bubbles started to giggle. I thought he might be flirting but Bubbles giggles at everything and I mean EVERYTHING.

"Okay Boomer get up here Im ready." I looked up at Brick and found saw he was farther away from the green sheild the all of them.

Brick POV

After hearing me he calmly flew up to me and put his hands behind head. "Got a plan?" he asked spitting out the stick left from his lolipop then watching it fall to the ground below.

"Do I ever" said grinning I grabbed his forearm with both of my hands tightly and nodded over to the sheild. He looked at me with a questioning look, then at the shield, and at me again this time with a smile finally understanding the plan.

"Ooh I got ya. This is gonna be fun" he said chuckling with exicitement

I looked down at Butch "Hey you ready down there." Just to make sure he was paying attention.

Butch turned his head to look at me briefly. He then turned back to look at his sheild. "As ill ever be. Just get on with it your boring me."

After hearing that I turned back to Boomer and nooded "Ready?" I asked

He nodded "Ready" he said back

"Hey what the hell are you planning on doing!"

I didnt need to look down to know it was Blossom so I didnt bother answer the question. I decided to let my actions speak for me. While still holding on to Boomer's arm I began to spin around swinging him in the process. I picked up the pace until we became blurs of ruby and sapphire. It looked like I was a spinning top with a sapphire ring around me. "You ready" I called to Boomer over the winds around us.

"Yeah. Just go!" He called back

And with that said I launched him forward toward the green sheild whizzing past everyone in his way. Wind blew past the rest of the group as he went by in his saphire streak like a comet. As he was nearing the shield cars mailboxes, and signs and others things along the sidewalks were flipped and tossed.

"Wait for it" I said to no one in particular. Boomer was nearing the sheild and increasing speed."Just a little futher. Almost".

Boomer was now one block away the sheild still closing in. "NOW BUTCH!" I called. Once I said that the open hand that Butch used to keep the sheild of closed into a fist. At that moment the shield dropped and The extremely large building began to fall upon the pile on of cars. Boomers head made contact with the cars just as the as he burst through them resulting in an explosion. The explosion from the cars actually made the building falling on top of it crumble and begin to break in half.

"Uh oh. Didnt see that coming." He said to himself. Boomer beter get her ok or I wont here the end of it from Blossom he thougt as he began to lower himself down to the rest of the group. A massive Dust cloud could be seen forming over the building that was now crushing the pile of cars that Boomer was now under.

"Well that takes care of that" Butch said jamming his hands in his pockets as I came to stand next to stand next to him.

"Guess so" I said trying to fix my cap which was all messed up thanks to the wind from the spinning and explosion. I put the cap back on my head fowards.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Aww here we go..."Brick muttered to Butch as the both of them turned around to see a very angry Blossom marching up to them with her sisters behind.

"A little bit Butch" said admittingly answering her rhetorical(Dont know how to spell it) question while chuckling.I couldnt help but laugh a little myself.

Blossom grunted out loudly. "That _plan _of your couldve hurt someone!"

I looked to my left and then my right. "It didnt" I said simply

"Well it COULD have she" said hysterically. "You better hope Boomer brings that girl out unharmed or or or..." She was at a loss for words.

"You sound like a seal" Butch said chuckling I joined with a much lighter chukle

"Well you-"

"Got her." Said a voice I know all to well

Boomer came to the side of us walking with a girl bridal style in his arms. She was pretty cute. She had long hair that casacaded down her back and wore glasses in front of her brown eyes wore a purple plad skirt the went down to her mid thigh. She also had a light purple t-shirt the hugged her skin with a teddy bear holding a heart on it. She wore black stockings and also black flats.

"Took you long enough" I said as he walked over.

"Actually I got her awhile ago but I started to talk to her when I realized shes the girl I sat next to in History before I had to get Bubbles." He explained

"Cindy?" I turned my head to see that it was Bubbles

"Hi Bubbles" she said

"How did you get stuck under there?" Buttercup asked

"Its a long story..." She said

"Are you hurt?" Blossom came up to her to examine. Her clothes were all dirty probably from being under there so long.

"Im a little dirty but ill live" she said

"Looks like my _plan _worked out after all. I think _someone_ owes me an apology." I smirked and looked toward Blossom.

"I _owe_ you nothing_" _She rhetorted (I CANT SPELL! D=)

"Well now that everyones is all right are we gonna go check out the subway or what?" Butch said whining in his own boredom.

"Yeah whatever." I turned to Boomer who still hand Cindy in his arms." Well cindy it was nice meeting you but we'd best be going.

"You should get home" Blossom siad

"I will." She looked up at Boomer. "Uh you can put me down now"

"Oh yeah right" he said as he set her down next to him.

"I guess ill see you in history tommorow" he said

"Guess so"

"Save me a seat?" Boomer grinned

Her eyes widened in suprise." Oh I um... uh sure" I noticed her face began to turn sevral shades of pink.

"Hey are you all right is get red?" My dumbfounded brother asked. Its amazing how clueless he could be when it came to this sort of thing.

"No no im fine. Ill uh... save you a seat tomorrow." She said as she walked off and soon became out of sight

"Was it something I said?" asked Boomer as he turned to face everyone.

"Man you are so clueless" Butch said walking up to his side

"Whats thats supposed to mean?"

"I have to agree with Butch on this one when it comes to females you really are clueless. Now cmon we got work to do." I said as began to slowly lift off the ground with them behind me.

"Where the hell are you guys going" Buttercup said

"Subway" Butch called down from where we now stood in the air.

"Why?"Buttercup said as she flew up to meet him eye to eye

"To sing show tunes" he said sarcasticly

"What he means to say is that we have buisness to attend to." I said cutting her of before she got angry

"What _kind _of buisness" Blossom said as she floated up to talk to me face to face"

"Im missed the part where this was your problem." I said

As she was about to rebuddle a loud monstrous howl could be heard in the distance. The six turned to a giant black and red 6 legged wolf like creature. it puffed out smoke through its nostrils as think green slime ozzed from its mouth.

"Wow that is fucking disgusting" I said "Looks like you girls are gonna have your hands full."

The monster opened its mouth and lets more slime come from its mouth.

"Ok like...ew" Bubbles stated

Should we help them?" Boomer asked

I thought for a second "Nah i think they could handle this themselves" I said

The girls were about to start to make their way over towards the animal.

"Im afraid I cant let you girls go anywhere" the hooded man yelled as he jumped down from a building

"Wait a sec...thats the guy I followed here. You know the guy I think who caused these explosions." Butch told me.

"Ding Ding Ding I guess your not as dumb as you look kid. Now shock the world again and say something else that would be intelligent. But hey brains arent anything, in fact I bet in your case the nothing." The man said menacingly. At that stament Butch dropped down from the group instantly and began walking toward the fat and for him soon to be dead man.

"Y know I hope you realize who your talking to. For you own sake I'd take that back." he said stopping a good distance away suprisingly keep his cool.

"Are you gonna make me"he said

"No. Hes not"Before Butch could answer Blossom was their standing at his side. I didnt even notice her float down. I then decided to float down next to her and the rest of the group also took the initiative.

"Thats my line" I said as I landed next to her. She looked at me.

"Oh your taking her side" Butch said jamming his hands in his pockets upset about not getting to fight. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked

"Blossom I cant beleive you and your sisters dont remeber me. Did I mean _that little _to you. I could cry" the man said, the sarcasam obviously in his voice.

"Stop joking around and tell us who you are before I beat it out of you." Buttercup said getting annoyed

"I agree with the beating part" Butch added

"Pushy much" the man said as he removed his hood to reveal his pink fur, giant nose, and antennaes.

"No way" Blossom said at a loss for words

"Fuzzy _Lumpkins_" Bubbles said almost disgusted looking him up and down."Ok...ew"

"Now when you say it like that its just plain rude" Fuzzy said

"Well it wasnt meant to be flattering" Bubbles added I almost chuckled at her little side comment.

"I take it you guys have met before in the past" Boomer questioned

"More times then I would have asked for but yes." blossom said

"Ouch once again how rude." Fuzzy said as he threw off his trench coat and which revealed hi tech armor that had moving streaks of of yellow energy.

"Ok now since I cant kill the girls since I have strict orders to keep them alive which one of little boys wanna _die _first." Fuzzy said grinning evilly

Butch began cracking his knuckles. Each crack was loud and percise."Okay _Little _are you serious, you are so on. Im going to enjoy beating the Living shit outta yo-"

"Butch take it easy."I said cuttting him off. I turned to Boomer" Take care of him alright" I told him.

"aw man how come he gets to fight" Butch complained

"Honestly I would let you do it but I kinda want him _alive _to question him later" I said

"Fair enough" he said

"We still have that dog to take care of" Buttercup said

"Remember you-" I began

"Yeah yeah alive not dead got it, Brick somethimes you underestimate me" Boomer said with a grin

"Make him hurt Bro" butch said

"HEY I DONT GOT ALL DAY."Fuzzy yelled getting annoyed." Which one of you puppies thinks their tough enough to fight the big dog" he said with an evil smirk.

"I guess that would be me" Boomer said as he stepped foward with a smile on his face.

"Hey is it just me or is Fuzzy _bigger _than usual" Buttercup said to Blossom

When she mentioned that I took a look at where they were now a good distance away from the rest of the group. The size different between them was quite large. Fuzzy was a good foot and a half taller and he was a very husky man. The size of his fist alone was almost the size of Boomer entire head.

"Im going to clobber you" fuzzy said as he charged for boomer at full speed snaping me out of my thoughts

Bommer just stood where he was and made a serious face. Fuzzy was going to punch him square in the face. As he ran at Boomer his feet made footprints in the ground and the suit he had on began to glow a bright yellow. The second his fist made contact there was a bright yellow flash. Everyone had to sheild there eyes as the flash became brighter but soon died down

"What the where did he go" Bubbles asked as Boomer was know where to be found.

"Look up" Blossom said

Fuzzy was shooken up until he heard boomers voice.

"Is that all you got. You kinda missed" Boomer said. Fuzzy looked up and found Bommer floating above sitting in the air criss crossed. He began to float down until his feet were at his eye level.

"Hi there" he said

The second fuzzy tried to make a move he was a bit to slow as Boomer spun sideways in the air to give him a bicycle kick square in his face. Fuzzy rolled in the concrete making dents until he was slammed into a car. Fuzzy got up and shook off the blow and began to charge at boomer once more. He cocked back his fist and prepared to strike again.

Boomer lowered himself back to the ground to stand once more. As Fuzzy came closer with the same giant concrete breaking steps. The second he was about to make contact again Boomer stuck his fist out face his face collided diectrly with it. Right after Boomer also shot a fist beam in his face sent him right back to the same car.

"Eh hes preety good!" Buttercup said. I almost chuckled because i thought i heard jealousy in her voice.

"HEY IDIOT BRICK SAID HE WANT HIM ALIVE NOT DEAD. Butch shouted

Boomer looked back to the others with a confused look on his face and flew over.

"Didnt you say you wanted to check the subway out." he turned to the girls" And dont you three have a little canine problem to attend to."he said

"Oh yeah. Girls lets go."Blossom stated as she took off with her sisters on her tail.

"Butch we should go to." Brick stated as he took off down into the subway with a crimson red streak Butch groned but in the end followed me in a emerald streak.

No ones POV

Fuzzy was stumbling to his feet as mad as ever. He noticed the girls flying away.

"And where do you think your going ladies" He said as held his hand up to the sky. He used the powers of his suit and shot a yellow blast heading right for them.

"GIRLS INCOMEING" Blossom shouted. All three turned to the incomeing blast and used heat vision on it making and explosion.

"I get you this time" Fuzzy said as he prepared another blast with his hand

Boomer then grabbed his hand flipped him over and then threw him in the opposite direction of where the girls where flying.

"THANKS!" Bubbles called back thankfully

Boomer looked at her from where he was, smiled, gave a thumbs up, and winked before turning back to Fuzzy. This made bubbles giggle as she once again took off with her sisters.

"Your fights with me Fuzzy not them." Boomer stated as he got in his fighting stance.

"Your starting to piss me off punk." Fuzzy growled

"The feeling is mutual" Boomer replied smiling

"RRRAAARGH" Fuzzy roared as he charged for Boomer

Boomer grinned and once again waited for the attack.

* * *

Bricks POV

Down in the subway the train station was almost completely empty. There were still a few people running out of there screaming for their lives. The train had also crashed popping it off its tracks. It was on fire in the front and all the people were piled to the back. Butch and I finished helping people outside and went to go help the people on the train only out of good will so I can start an investigation. Butch blasted a hole in the middle of the train and made a route to the people in the back.

"OKAY PEOPLE FOLLOW ME TO GET OUT OF THIS TRAIN" Butch commanded as he started to lead people out.

The people started to run out of the foloowing butch. I stayed behind making sure everyone got out safely. Once I saw no one began to get out of there himself. The smoke from the fire began to make it hard to breathe so I began to hurry until he heard a call.

"Help...me..._cough cough..._please." called the voice It also sounded like it was crying.

I looked around and didnt see anything at first. I then used x ray vision and found a little blonde girl about 5 years trapped under a seat.

"What the hell." I said as he walked to help the girl

"Please...help..me..._cough cough._"she said sickly

I gave a sigh"Dont worry. Im going to get you outta here okay" he assured her

"Okay" she said back weakly

I ripped the chair off here with ease as more smoke filled the room. The girl tried to stand up but tripped over her own feet due to fatigue. Luckly I caught her. The girl the began coughing again, this time only harder. Brick unzipped his hoodie, put it on her, and put the hood on over her head.

"This is so you wont breathe in alot of smoke okay?"I said as the girl nodded

I picked the girl up and hid her face between his neck and head

"Were getting outta here" said as he began to go with her in his arms but the the caeiling caved in and the route Butch made was blocked by more fire. I couldnt just jump through it with the girl in my arms.

"Dammit" Brick said just loud enough for the girl to hear.

She saw the route was blocked and began to cry.

"Hey now now dont worry were gonna get outta here okay dont cry" I assured her

She nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

"Now im gonna need you to hold on very tight okay?" I said

She nodded and put her head back where it was hugging him for her life.

My eyes began to blow and a crimson red orb came around them.

"Hang on"I said

_WITH BUTCH_

"Ma'am calm down your daughters gonna be fine." Butch said struggling to contain the women

"PLEASE JUST LET ME GO GET HER SHES GONNA DIE IF I DONT." the woman camplained

"So will you if you back in their. I promise your daughter will be fine" he said calmly

Just then about 30 feet from where the were stand Brick jumped out of the ground with the girl in hand.

"See told you we would get out" Brick smiled to her

"AMY" the woman yelled to her daughter as she ran over and hugged her

"Took you long enough butch said as he walked to to Brick. Thats one less problem to deal with." Butch said as he rubbed his neck.

"But we still got more problems to deal with so lets go" Brick said

"Right" Butch said

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT I LOST INTERNET FOR A GOOD LONG TIME. OH AND FOR LATER CHAPTERS IF ANYONE CAN GIVE ME 3 NAMES THAT START WITH THE LETTER "B" AS CLONES FOR THE RUFFS AND THE PUFFS JUST GIVE THE TO ME IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE IF I END UP MAKING THEM THEY WOULDNT BE SO GOOD SO... THANK YOU AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LAENESS.**

* * *

**OH AND THIS IS JUST A QUESTION WOULD YOU ALL LIKE TO HERE THE STORY IN ONLY BLOSSOM AND BRICKS POINT OF VIEW OR THE OTHERS AS WELL. i HONESTLY DONT MIND DOING EITHER I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL WOULD LIKE. SO JUST PUT YOUR ANSWERS IN A REVIW AND I STILL WANT NAMES FOR CLONES FOR THE RUFFS AND THE PUFFS. OH AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR SOME UNIQUE POWERS LIKE BLOSSOM AND HER ICE BREATHE THAT WOULD BE COOL TO.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW THE STORY IS SO FAR.**

**Crazykidd101 out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID. I MIGHT BE CHANGINGING THE NAME OF THE STORY SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. ILL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CAHPTER WHY. Thank you=D**

**CRAZYKIDD101 out….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Butch POV**

The minute I saw Brick lead out of the ground I gave a sigh in relief as I saw he had a little girl in his hands. At that minute I let the lady I was controlling go as she made a full sprint to her daughter. I've never seen a lady run so fast in heels before I thought as a casually made my way over to Brick.

"Took you long enough" I said out annoyance.

"You act like it was _fun _for me to play the hero the girl." He said as he readjusted his hat.

"Well next time-"I was stopped in mid sentence as I felt on my jeans. I looked down and saw it was the little girl that Brick had just saved. "Uhh hello…"I said not knowing how else to respond. I noticed she was wearing a rather large sweatshirt for her size until I soon realized it was Bricks. She began to take it off then quickly and held in her hands turned around and held it off to give to Brick.

"Uh thanks" he said awkwardly. I guess he was also finding her behavior a little weird. She gave him a bright smile and just when I thought she was about to leave she turned around to stare at me once again. She stared at me for quite a while and it began to feel uncomfortable so I looked at brick for at Brick for support. He made motion with his hands that made it seem like he wanted me to talk.

"Can I help you uh Amy was it?" I felt a little awkward so I lifted my hand up to rub the back of my head I was also hoping that I got her name right.

The minute I spoke her eyes grew wide and her smile widened as she spoke "Are superhero to!" she blurted out with excitement

I blinked in confusion "Excuse me?"

"Are you superhero like him?" she asked as he pointed toward Brick. I looked at Brick and he shrugged his shoulders completely clueless to what she was talking about.

I crossed my arms above chest and looked down at her. "Sorry kid I'm no hero." It may have been harsh but I'm not going to simply just lie about who I am.

She seemed depressed for a second but then quickly brightened up. "How old are you?"

I rose an eyebrow at how completely random theses questions were becoming to be. "Uh fifteen"

"Woooow that's old mister. I'm uh" She took time to start counting on her fingers. "I'm this many" she said holding out five fingers for him to see.

"That's uh nice" She was about to ask me another question until Brick cut in. "Sorry Amy but me and Butch really should be going." On that note I saw noticed the happiness in her eyes had quickly disappeared and she became sad.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" She said with a voice full of childish hope. Brick and I looked at each other for a quick second. "Uh yea sure" said and then launched off into the sky.

She then began to stare at me again."See ya soon I guess"

"Okay" she said smiling brightly again. At that I took off in the sky leaving my own signature color streak to meet my brother in the sky. I saw him floating still looking down at the subway.

"There is no way I can do a proper investigation with all those people down there." I looked down at my place next to him to see that the subway was being filled with firemen and surrounded by police. There were 6 squad cars and 3 fire trucks. If we even wanted to attempt a search it would be way too crowded. So that means we have to wait until they leave.

"Ugh you got to be shitting me so now what" I groaned

"We wait, what else can we do"

I sighed in frustration from the lack of excitement hung my head low. I then snapped my head up hear something familiar. I turned my head and far away in the distance was that disgusting wolf like dog thing still making a ruckus in the city. Thanks to my powers I was able to see everything clearly even if they were that far. I also saw a combination of lights. Pink, lime green, and baby blue all swirling around the creature landing and series of blows that included heat vision, fist beams, power balls etc.

"Wonder how Boomers doing" Brick said to me. I glanced at him for a quick second then returned my gaze to the girls. "Eh hes probably alright." I said waving it off. Let's go watch their fight. I said pointing over to the girls. I bet it will be _way _more exciting."

"Not interested" he said as he turned to look back down at dozens of law enforcement jamming themselves into the crowded subway.

I blinked in confusion"And watching a bunch of idiots down in the subway is more interesting, because I for one fail to see the excitement in that what so ever." I crossed my hands behind my head knowing I just persuaded him once again to get my way.

Brick sighed "Yeah I guess you're right. Plus they're our priority and all"

"Yea sure priority junk whatever" I said waving it off

He looked at me questioningly raising an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and turned his hat backwards and smirked at me.

"Race ya!"

"Wha-" I didn't have time to answer as Brick blasted off ahead of me leaving him his crimson red streak trailing behind him with his foodie still in hand. I also heard laughing as he left me behind.

"Y'know you can be a real ass sometimes y'know that!" I yelled blasting off after him hear more laughter as I tried to keep up.

**Boomer POV**

"This is pointless, why won't you just stay down "I was sitting down on the concrete with my legs folded watching as this Fuzzy guy or whatever his name was _once _again getting up from his fallen position. The routine during this so called fight was beginning to get boring.

Fuzzy was beaten with bruises all over the parts of skin that was visible. There was a gash on his forehead and his left eye was swollen shut.

"What's wrong kid?" Those were the words he chooses as he struggled to get up._ Again. _His body began trembling all over as he struggled to get to his feet. "Afraid of a little violence?" he finished as he rose to he feet completely.

"Well it's not that I'm afraid of violence" I said getting up to stand on my feet and look him in the eyes. Well _one _eye at least. "I just don't see the need to use violence unless there completely no other option. My brother on the other hand would jump at any chance to violence he got and my other brother kind of fifty fifty on the whole thing so maybe he-"

"Shut the hell up kid, I didn't ask to hear all that crap." He began to walk at me still willing to fight. Seeing as he wasn't able to run that was that was the only way he could make his way over to my current position.

I sighed putting my hand in my face then swiped it through my hair out of frustration. "Y'know there are other ways to settle this" I paused one that probably won't involve you being unconscious in the end. He didn't even answer just continuing to charge at me in blind rage. His walking or limping I should say began to pick of speed as he reached to the back of his suit and pulled out what looked like a black about six inches long.

"How did I not see that" I said to no one in particular

Looking closer at it thanks to my enhanced sight I realized that the stick looked like the hilt of a sword, a very abnormal sword. I stood my ground and waited for him to get closer. By the look in his eye it looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. My curiosity got the better of me. "Hey man you don't look so hot?"

"Shut...up..." it may have been a whispher but heard it clearly.

Taken aback by the comment "look all I'm saying is that you shou-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" And on the not his suit glowed very bright. The yellow turn golden and sparks began to fly around him as he found the energy to charge at me once again. While running he pressed a button on the black hilt in his hand. From the hilt grew a large saber the glowed bright gold. He made thunderous booms with each step he took as he also broke the cement below.

"Shit" I muttered "time to end this" I said as I stood my ground.

As he approached he flipped the now semi sword and prepared to stab down.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" he yelled as he brought the weapon down. I smirked and stopped it with the palm of my left hand. Sparks flew from my hand as I held it there.

Fuzzy then brought both hands to the hilt and began to push down using his full power. And the suit glowed even brighter. The ground shook and cracked beneath us and we started to form a crater that was growing in size.

I began to feel a sting in my hand and it burned. A lot actually. I looked at the sword and realized it moving it was moving sinking into my skin. Before it got to deep I decided enough was enough. I grabbed my wrist with my right hand and held it steady. I charged energy in my left hand to counter his assault.

"This ends now" I said to him. With that the rage in him finally let loose

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. And in a great flash of blinding light we were both consumed by a bright golden explosion that was emitted from his suit.

When the light subsided fuzzy was on the ground lying on his stomach unconscious.

"At least your alive, idiot" I commented shaking my head. At shaking my head as I heard something dripping. It held a slow rhythm. Then I felt the same pain and burning sensation when fuzzy stabbed my left hand. I lifted my now trembling left hand.

"Aw shit" I muttered to myself. There was a deep stab wound right in the middle of my left hand. Luckily it wasn't deep enough to go all the way through. When my hand was down the blood must've been running down my hand because I saw the blood trail. A little also leaked onto Fuzzy's face. I wasn't all to worried though thanks to the chemical X in my body. This thing will heal in less than a day. I closed my hand into a fist not bothering with it anymore.

**MALFUCTION MALFUCTION ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN.**

"What the" I looked down and saw the sound was coming from a speaker in his suit. I kneeled down to look at it.

"Systems huh?" I then decided to rip the high tech shirt part of his armor off thinking Brick might want to look at it. I also saw the hilt of the now clicked off saber. Picked it up and put it in my pocket thinking that it would be useful too.

I sighed "Now I wait" I sat down on the concrete with the piece of high tech clothing at my side. I looked at my bloody fist then at Fuzzy motionless yet alive body.

"Well that was fun" I said smiling and chuckling to myself.

**Buttercup POV**

"Man this thing is annoying" I said flying around one of its paws that came crashing down toward me.

"That's what you say about every monster" Bubbles commented flying up to her. "In fact you-

"Ah shut up!" I didn't want to hear her rant right now. "Look out!" I said as I pushed her out of the way and flew in the opposite direction as we dodged another swipe from the outrageous demon canine.

"Hey leader girl a _PLAN _would come in handy right about now!" I yelled annoyed as to why this monster wasn't beaten yet.

"Hang on I'm still thinking!" she shouted back.

"Ugh you got to kidding me" I muttered. Can this day get any worse?

"EW EW EW EW EW!" I looked up to see that it was bubbles flailing her right arm around. I looked closer to that it some of the dogs spit seemed to have got on her arms. I rolled my eyes thinking her reaction to it was stupid.

"HA HA AHHAHA!" Laughter? In the distance I couldn't believe my ears when I heard laughter. So turned my eyes to the direction of the noise. "No freaking way I" said as I saw the two people sitting on a building three blocks away. One dressed in green and the other in red. I kept staring at the one in green just wanting to know his lights out as he kept on laughing. Turning myself back around I promised myself to do it later.

I looked back just in time to see Blossom fire eyebeams straight into the dogs eye. Stunning it as it howled in pain stumbling.

"I got a plan!" she called I took that as the hint to fly over and listen to one _plans._

"Ugh" I groaned and flew over.

**BLOSSOM POV**

"Got it?" I said as the dog began to steady itself from it last attack.

"Yup" My blonde cheerful sister said to me giggling

"Yeah yeah" Buttercup said rolling her eyes "Can we just hurry up and get on with it"

I rolled my eyes at her lack of patience. "Go on Bubbles" I said looking at her

"Right" as the monster began to steady itself bubbles up to its left ear. She sucked a huge breath. As much as her super human lungs could hold up. Then she let out a scream. A hypersonic that could pop eardrums if she went overboard. Buttercup and I had to cover our ears it the process. When she was finished the dog was so disoriented that stumbled on its 6 legs.

"That's my que" I said after I recovered from the screaming fest. I flew in front of its face. Like Bubbles I also sucked in a huge breath. But instead of screaming like she did I blew. But when I blew it didn't come out as air. It was a blizzard that began to freeze the monster in his tracks. Completely immobilizing his movement. "Now Buttercup!"

Behind me with her battle cry she blasted the monster with an enouormous lime green blast. Completely reducing the monster ash.

"Its over" I sighed

**BRICKS POV**

"Really, you're kidding me right." I sighed standing up from my sitting position "That was her big plan."

"I guess that means you think you could have done better." Butch said standing up to meet his brothers gaze.

"I _know _I could've done better." I said

"_Excuse _me?"

"Oh boy" Butch said as we both turned around to see none other than the powerpuff girls landing on the same building we were on. "Hello ladies, wonderful weather isn't it?"

"Shut up" Buttercup spat

"Ouch babe that…that almost hurts." Butch said faking the pain in his voice. She scoffed and gave a very unfriendly jester involving her finger. I started laughing to myself.

"Might I ask what is so funny" I didn't need to look to know whose voice that was. I was about to answer but then I heard a very loud explosion in the distance.

All five of us snapped our heads to the source of the explosion. A bright golden light could be seen in the distance. It grew bigger and bigger very quickly.

"Boomer" I muttered to myself quietly. "Butch lets go" I said running and taking three steps then flying off the building top. Butch quick to follow my lead.

"Hey wait!" I turned to see blossom and her sisters quick to follow us.

"Gee Blossom I thought you were a _leader_ not a follower." I commented I saw her face turn red with anger. Seeing her about to answer back I quickly cut her off. "Sorry can't talk bye!" I yelled as quickly as possible. Butch and I began laughing as we picked up our speed and left them behind, not for long though as they were quick to do the same.

"Man this day just keeps getting better and better ha-ha" Butch said as we made our way to Boomers location.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. THEIRS A LONG STORY BEHIND IT BUT YOU ALL PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. SO ON WITH THE ACTION.**

Landing in the dust cloud where the explosion had taken place Brick and Butch were now scanning the area looking for the third member of their trio. "How the people in this city clean messes left behind in less the a day is a mystery" Butch said

"Who cares" Brick sighed as he fixed his now backwards cap and putting on his hoodie. He turned to face his brother "The fact that this cities crime rates are one of the lowest in the world thanks to three little girls is pathetic. When you think about it why do they even have police departments if all they do is relatively nothing?"

"Good point." Butch said proceeding to walk through the now clearing dust.

"Wow, Boomer left quite a mess over here." Brick turned and began to walk on Butch's side. As he walked he noticed a couple cars totaled and cracks in cement of pavement. He also noticed that in there was a trail that look like a body was either dragged or blasted through the ground.

Butch let out a whistle. "Man it _really _ sucks for the prick that has to clean this up. He said as he gazed around at the collateral damage. "Wonder where Boomer is. He must've-?"

"Found him" Brick said spotting Boomer sitting on the ground in front of what looked like fuzzys mangled body. Around him people were seemed to have noticed the descruction and damage was over and continued on with their daily lives. The fact the no one seemed distraught over what happened like literally five minutes ago seemed to annoy him. And what was really strange was that it also looked like some bystanders actually went up to him to talk to him for a second or two. Probably asking a question.

"Wow it's like no one knows or cares about what happened a couple minutes ago. Ether that or they are just stupid." Butch said

Just as brick was about to speak three familiar colors whizzed over their heads as blossom buttercup and bubbles landed in front of Boomer each with a different expression.

"Looks like they beat us to it" brick said as he and butch made their way still walking.

"Bet fifty bucks says Blossom is going to give him a lecture." Butch chuckled as they continued walking

"So what happened?" Blossom said looking down at him since Boomer was still sitting on the ground.

Snapping his eyes to her he quickly floated up to standing position. "Oh hey you guys" he said while brushing himself off. "Have you seen my brothers?"

"Unfortunately" Buttercup said crossing her arms

"You know you caused a lot of damage" Blossom said raising her hand to her hip. Clearly not liking the fact that he was ignoring her question.

Boomer raised an eyebrow and took a look around at his surroundings. Broken buildings and piles of rubble could be seen everywhere. He then let out a low whistle. "Sweet" he snickered.

"_Sweet_?"Blossom narrowed her eyes at him and buttercup did the same. Neither noticed bubbles walk past all three of them and kneel down in front of fuzzy.

"Oh I mean...aww darn. I destroyed the city… shame on me hehe" Boomer said scratching the back of his head trying to cover up what he said before.

Bubbles had been staring at fuzzy as soon as she knelt down. She was scanning quickly for any signs of movement. Hopeful to finding any indication that he was still alive. She winced as she took another glance his beaten body.

Blossom was about to scold Boomer for his complete disregard of the city but before she could manage to do so he turned around and squatted near bubbles. He looked at her and then at Fuzzy. Unable to figure out what she was thinking he decided to ask.

"Something wrong?" he asked

Gasping quietly at the sudden question she quickly regained his composure. "Oh I'm fine." she gave a nervous smile but some what reassuring smile and became quiet as she turned her head back to fuzzys body.

Boomer looked at her and then the body once more. "He's alive you know."

She looked into his eyes again "Would you have killed him? I mean it obviously looks like you could have."

Boomers eyes slightly widen at the bluntness of her question. He also took note in the sudden with seriousness in her voice. It was slight but still there none the less. "My brother told me not kill him remember?" he said matter a factly

Bubbles gazed shifts on slightly with a hint confusion. "Say your brother didn't tell you what to do? What would you have done?"

Boomer tore his gaze from her and looked back at the body. He then put his hand to his chin and began to think for a couple seconds. "Yup probably." He said with a small smirk.

"Way to be subtle" Buttercup said

"At least it's the truth" he reassured as he really didn't care for a life. Even if the life belonged to someone that belongs in prison.

"Wow and I thought he was supposed to be the nice one" Blossom said to Buttercup

Boomer blinked and looked at her then groaned and turned away "Ugh why does everyone always say that" he said to no one in particular...

"Uh huh…So what happened to your hand" Blossom Said

Boomer turned again to face her. He lifted up his left hand for them to see. Some blood trails were dried and new ones were made. Looking at it again made the same stinging and burning sensation came back. He closed his hand into a fist and said "It's just a scratch"

"It looks like it'll heal in a couple hours, doesn't look to serious." Said an all to familiar voice

The four of them turned to look at brick and butch making their way over.

"Well unless it's poisoned." Boomer said

"Wazzup brothas" Boomer said turning to face them

"What's up? Ill tell you what's up. I'm freaking dying of boredom _that's _what's up. Butch said running his hands through his hair."

"That's honestly nothing new" Boomer said, eyebrows dropping in the process. "You're always complaining about something."

"Anyways" Brick interrupted "Anything interesting happen?"

"Besides the fact that a couple of people asked me if I was a powerpuff _boy_?" Boomer said

"Aw dude gross" Butch chuckled

Brick eyes widened amusingly in surprise "Really?" Brick heard what he thought was a scoff coming from one of the girls. He just couldn't figure out which one.

"Yup" Boomer continued "It's like even after what we did here when we were, what like five years old, you think people would know who we are at least." He paused "I guess it's because we look different?" he questioned putting his hand on his chin.

Butch quick to respond "Well" he said wrapping an arm around his brother's neck. "We could always jog everyone's memory" Butch said menacingly as he lit a glowing green fist of energy in his brother's face. "If you catch my drift?"

"Over my dead body" Buttercup called over to him.

"You that could be arranged" Butch said chuckling

Rolling his eyes "Anything _really_ interesting happen?" Brick said quickly to avoid an upcoming argument.

Boomer took a moment to think about it. "Well his shirt talks"

Everyone began to stare at him like he a two more heads growing out of his neck.

"His shirt…_talks_?" Brick repeated to make sure he heard him right.

"I don't know about you or anyone else on this planet, but last time I checked clothing does not talk" Butch said Boomer then picked the shirt up and held it up to them. They both took notice in the pieces of metal and wires coming loose.

"But Hi tech clothing…maybe" Butch said as Boomer gave the shirt to Brick.

Brick took it in both hands and began to examine it closely. "Huh cool" he said. He then turned Butch "Hey get the body, we're heading out" he said nodding his toward fuzzy

"Finally!" he groaned out loud as he stretched and made his way over there "Sorry ladies parting is such sweet sorrow, but its been real" Butch joked as he made his way over to the body and picked up one of its legs. He then proceeded to drag body away. Not even bothering to pick it up.

"Can we hurry up and get to the subway I'm bored enough as it is." he groaned as he walked straight past his brothers and proceeded not bothering to look back.

Brick stared at the piece of clothing a little longer and then turned to follow suit. He was so busy observing that his eyes never moved.

"Freeze" blossom said aloud stopping Boomer before he could even move. Butch stopped as well and glanced back looking from the corner of his eye and Brick made a groaning noise in irritation.

"Really, is anything ever easy with you?" Blossom narrowed her eyes. "Is there a problem" he scoffed. Now Blossom crossed her arms hardening her gaze. "What" brick half yelled due to the distance and the fact that he was getting annoyed.

"Fuzzy Lumpkin's is _still_ a wanted criminal here in Townsville." She stated

Brick raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So" Buttercup injected. "It means we'll be taking him to jail so the police can take him."

"If you haven't already forgotten what we told you before, for right now we basically are the police." Brick said

"Since when did I ever believe what you told me" Blossom retorted

Brick scoffed "What the hell do you want as proof, _badges_? Because if that's it we don't have em ok?

"And where would they be?" Blossom said mocking him

"At home" Boomer interjected

Blossom turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Well-" Boomer began

"Just forget it Boomer, she wouldn't believe you anyway." Butch called back

"Besides, as of right now the police don't know he's here and I want it to stay that way." Brick then turned around and adjusted his cap. "You can take him to the police when we're done."

Trying to ignore bricks stament blossom tried a different approach. "Butch would you please be kind enough to put the body down. "

Butch raised an eyebrow. He then started to smile and then began to chuckle. "Sorry Blossom but I don't take orders from you. You're not my leader." He said as he continued to walk away.

"Buttercup" Blossom said simply and in a bright green flash Buttercup was in front of Butch stopping him in his tracks. Her arms were crossed and her gaze was hard and threatening.

Butch simply stood and looked down at her since he was a good three inches taller. "What do want?"

"Hand him over"

"Uh lemme think about that" he said stopping and lifting his unoccupied hand to rub his chin. "What's the word I'm looking for hm he said pretending to think again which was not helping Buttercups patience. "Want to help me out here Boomer"

Boomer looked at Butch and then at Buttercup. "Uh I don't think I want to."

"Understandable, Brick you want to take a guess"

Brick rolled his eyes "Is it no"

"Ah there it is" he turned back to buttercup. "You heard the boss he" said as he tried to step around her but she still stepped in his way.

"Let me rephrase what I just" said she stated "Put him down and no one gets hurt"

Butch felt the spike in her energy level and it kept rising. His entire expression changed as he stared down at buttercup. He then began to smirk and mock her by looking her up and down. "You know if I didn't find you might be extremely gorgeous Buttercup you would probably be more intimida-"

Butch never had the time to finish his sentence as Buttercups fist made full contact with his face. The force of the blow made Butch drop Fuzzys leg all together. Judging by the way and how hard it was that she hit him it was no surprise to anyone when butch flew through three buildings before stopping. He was out of sight when he hit building two.

Brick lazily turned his head in the direction Butch was hit tilting it to the side. "Humph" he said shaking his head "didn't see that coming" he said as he chuckled softly

Blossom sighed as she began to walk to walk up to Buttercup who was now waving her hand off to get rid of the small sting from that punch. "You know I didn't want you to hit him right"

"Yeah, well you didn't say I couldn't" she scolded still enraged.

"It was _kinda_ implied"

"Well he was asking for it"

"Really?" Brick said walking up to both of them "Because I don't recall him asking for anything accept for you to get out of his way?"And saw Butch flying toward him.

"No one asked you red!" she said turning away from both of them."Besides it's his fault for trying to undress me with eyes!"

"To be honest I really don't think that was nessacary either." Bubbles said "And besides if he _really _wanted to see you in your underwear, he would use his X ray vision

"No one asked you either" Buttercup mumbled "Besides we have the body and that's all that matters." She said now lifting up Fuzzy.

Brick slung the shirt Boomer gave him over his shoulders. "Women" he groaned to himself. "They just never make things easy." He took flight in the sky in a straight line upward. When he stopped flying he heard something coming toward him. He turned to his right and Butch was coming toward him.

"Well _that knocked _the boredom out me" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"Glad you're having fun" Bricked looked down and noticed Boomer about to fly up to them as well. "Boomer" he called down before he took of the ground.

Boomer stopped and looked up in confusion.

"C'mon we're outta here" Brick smirked while nodding his head over to the girls.

Boomer raised and eyebrow and looked the girls then back at Brick smiling. "Yeah no problem" He then faced the girls fully. "Sorry about this Buttercup" he said

Buttercup raised an eyebrow "What do you me-" She was cut short as Boomer came and pushed her into Bubbles in the blink of an eye causing them both to fall over. Snapping out of her trance of his speed Blossom charged at him with a punch seeing as his back was to her. Before Blossom could deliver the blow Boomer back flipped into the air from standing position coming down on the back of Blossoms head instead of the ground seeing as she basically ran under him. Jumping off as soon as he made contact he quickly grabbed Fuzzy and flew to his brothers who, now that they were together began to fly away.

Getting up the ground Buttercup was muttering curse words under her breathe. Bubbles to was beginning to stand while brushing dirt off her.

"So that's how they're going to play?" said trying her best to control her temper eyes

"Talk about a blast from the past hehe" Bubbles said trying to lighten the mood

"Not now Bubbles!" Buttercup said angrily

"Follow my lead!" shouted and flew after the boys.

"Aw man" Butch said as he came up on Bricks left. "We could have at least stayed their until they got up" Butch groaned as they flew.

"And do what; wait for them to attack us? Sorry but that's not the idea here"

"Aw Damn it" They both turned to Boomer on Bricks right. "I swear if this guy gets blood on I'm holding you guys responsible for cleaning it off." Boomers said while fixing Fuzzy on his back properly so he would not fall.

Brick chuckled "I'm serious ya know" he said which only caused Boomer to chuckle more.

"Guys" said breaking their little brotherly quarrel. "We got company" he sang happily

Brick and Boomer turned to see the girls behind and slowly catching up.

"Wow they just don't quit do they" Brick said

"Hey, maybe they just want to talk" Boomer suggested

As Boomer said that they were soon dodging a hailstorm of energy beams and lasers.

"Still think they wanna talk?" Brick asked Boomer

The girls then combined the beams and together and shot off one beam. The beam now three times normal size was obviously to big to dodge.

Butch noticed this and slowed down just a littlie to fall behind his brothers. He flipped over so that he was now flying on his back and extended both hands which casted a shield over all three of them. The beam made direct contact with the shield causing no harm to the boys. But they did manage to crack the shield that Butch had made. Butch flew back catching up with his brothers afterwards.

"We should just blast them out of the sky" Butch said holding up a fist ready to fire.

"That wont work, it might just make them even angrier plus we're supposed make sure they _don't _get hurt not hurt them ourselves." Brick said he then turned to Boomer "And we cant out fly them unless we want leave Boomer behind since he's carrying extra weight." Brick finished while dodging more beams.

"Well let's just hang on to that possibility" Butch teased

"HEY!" Boomer said being offended

"Kidding, kidding" Butch said "God you're a baby"

Brick cut in "Bank left to that building top" he called out

They uniformly made a landing on the roof and Boomer placed fuzzy down. The girls stopped just before they reached the building and hovered in the air looking down at them.

Brick looked up and stared straight into Blossoms bright pink eyes. "Listen-" he began but was

"Y'know you're only making this harder then it needs to be "Blossom called out forming a glare he spoke

"_Im_ making it hard?" he called out not believing what he heard "You're the one who started attacking us out of the blue when we left! I think you need to get your priorities straight before you-" Brick stopped and looked closely at what Blossom started doing. It looked liked she was taking a deep breathe, but the amount of air he was sucking was way too large for comfort.

"She wouldn't dare" he muttered for his brother to hear

"Wait what's he doing?" Boomer asked

Blossom cheeks were full from the amount air and her head was slightly tilted back. In one fluid motion she began to blow huge blizzard down to their direction. The wind began to pick up around the girls and the boys. But even with the strong hurricane like wind with pieces of ice hard blowing at them the ruffs seemed to hold their ground unfazed. Their clothes they had on had also began to whip around a well but they didn't even so much as blink.

"This starting to get pointless" Boomer aid lifting his hands behind his head.

"Really?" Butch said jamming his hands in pocket and turning pointless "I think its getting fun!" He laughed.

Brick sighed and took a couple steps forward moving up from the middle position he had with his brother?

So tilted the her head in confusion with Brick actions. She turned to peak with Buttercup seeing a Blossom was still blowing the storm that was nearing the boys. "You don't think he really going to"

"Nah" Buttercup muttered "Even for a rowdy ruff I don't think he that stupid"

Brick stopped walking forward clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth. A tiny spark flew out as he did so which didn't go unnoticed as he began to smile menacingly.

"Did he just…" Bubbles was at a loss for words.

Brick began to inhale air just as Blossom did before. He filled as much air into his superhuman lungs that was possible. Then in one fluid motion he blew out a blazing inferno of red hot fire up in the direction of the girls. The fire moved forward uncontrollably until it began to clash with the blizzard.

Both Blossom and Brick weren't letting up with their breathe, not giving the other the upper hand. Each focused on blowing until their lungs would eventually give out. Unfortunately it never came down to that seeing as the intensity of the attacks caused and explosion as the area filled with smoke and sent a shockwave of wind in all directions. Neither of the six superhuman was fazed at all.

The smoke slowly began to clear. "Y'know it weird" Brick said softly

"What's weird" Butch said

"I…I think all the information we had about them is…wrong."

Boomer and Butch shared a quick glance then looked back at Brick. "What do you mean" Boomer aid

Brick turned around to face them "Hmm…well basically it's like this. We came to them thinking that since they were in a 10 year hero hibernation that were going to be weak and out of shape right?"

Butch and Boomer nodded in understanding.

"But in that last attack, it was like the power behind it was… was almost as strong as my own." He pondered lifting hi hand to his chin.

Butch and Boomer shared a look again. "Dude you feeling alright?" Butch chuckled

"Shut up and listen for a second" Brick snapped "Remember when Buttercup punched you?"

Boomer chuckled "Oh _I _remember" he said and continued to chuckle. He was unprepared when Butch punched him in the arm. "Ah what the hell man!"

"Go on" Butch said

"Tell me" Brick paused "How did it feel?"

Butch thought for a second. "It felt like…like-"

"You both were kids fighting again, just lacking some of its power it." Brick finished

Butch sighed "Yeah I guess" he said while sighing. "But what if it was just a fluke?"

"Then a flukes a fluke" Brick shrugged simply

"Guys we got company" Boomer said

As the smoke cleared fully Blossom floated down slowly, her sisters followed suit. They floated until they were ten feet in front of them floating at eye level.

"Well aint this a pleasant surprise" Butch mused

Blossom ignored the comment floated in front of Brick completely. "Brick" she said seriously

"Blossom" He said mocking her tone and folding his arms across hi chest.

"This is getting us no where…" Bubbles muttered

Anyone could see that an argument was going to break out between the two red head at any moment. But then soft buzzing sound could be heard. It sounded like a vibration. And the source of this vibration was coming from Boomers pants. He jumped at the feel of it and reached into his back pocket.

Brick and Blossom ignored the sound and continued their staring contest. Neither of them even blinking. That is until a screeching sound attracted their attention. The sound was coming from the mechanical object now in boomers hand. The hilt of the sword that was in boomers pocket was now transforming into a radio or some kind of cell phone. Bubbles being the closest one to him was the first to speak.

"Nice phone you got their?" she said in more of a question then a statement"

"Its not a-" he was interrupted by a voice coming from the device.

**Computer access a better frequency for clearer communication.** Said a voice from the box.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Butch said a he made his way over to take in a better look.

**Frequency obtained. Commence all forms of communication **

Brick finally took his eyes off Blossom to see where the commotion was coming from. "Lemme see that" Brick said taking it from him

"Where'd you get that?" butch asked

"I snagged it off him while he was down. It looked cool so I thought I would keep it a souvenir" he shrugged

Before anyone could say another word the machine made more noise. But this noise sounded like an angry person yelling at the top of hi lungs.

**FUZZY LUMPKINS PINK FURRY TWO TON IMBECILE. YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS OR TIES WITH ME AND ALL ACCESS TO THE VACANT EQUIPMENT IN MY LA-BO-RA-TORY ARE FINISHED. AND I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO REVERT YOU BACK TO YOUR BANJO STRUMMING WAYS MYSELF! **said the voice.

"That voice…" Blossom said astonished

Brick turned his head to look at him from the corner of his eye. "You know this guy?"

"I don't know…I-" she gasped as the device was tossed her way which she barely managed to catch. She then looked at Brick.

"Well?" expecting something out of her.

"Well say something" Buttercup said as she appeared at her side.

Blossom swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "Hello" she spoke

The voice made a gasping noise and then spoke. **COMPUTER SHUT DOWN ALL COMMUNICATION LINKS NOW!**

**ALL COMUNICATION LINKS SHUTTING DOWN.**

At that moment the device in her hands shifted again. This time it transformed into a mechanical spider. Surprised Blossom shrieked and dropped it on the building top. As quick as it fell it made a B-line towards Fuzzys body attaching itself to its neck.

Before anyone could react it made a bright yellow flash an it and Fuzzy body disappeared.

"It's…gone" Bubble said

"More importantly, he's gone" Buttercup said

Boomer ran his hand through his hair. "All that work…man what a drag"

"Hey look at the bright side" Butch mused "I had fun today!"

Boomer groaned at the stupidity of his joke.

Brick looked at the spot where Fuzzy used to be a little longer and then sighed. "It is what it is" he said. He turned to face his brothers. "C'mon we're going home."

Butch nodded and turned to the girls. "Well ladies, it's really been fun" he joked as he began to float up in the sky.

"Screw you" Buttercup scoffed

"Where and when baby, _where and when_." He said while floating higher.

Boomer met him in the sky. "You never quit do you?" he mumbled

"This has been a weird day" Bubbles said

Brick was about to meet his brothers in the sky until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that it was Blossom. "Can I talk to you before you go?"

"And it just got weirder" Buttercup said

Brick faced her fully causing Blossom to drop her hands to her sides. "Uh" he began

"In Private." She turned slightly to say to her sisters.

Buttercup and Bubbles stared at her in disbelief. Until Blossom gave them a nod of reassurance and said "I'll see you guy at home"

Buttercup sighed "C'mon Bubbles lets go"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup, then back at Blossom. "Sure" she said and with that they both took off toward the direction of their house.

Blossom then turned back to Brick and looked up to the direction of his brothers, then back at Brick. Brick sighed "Boys go on ahead" he called up

Boomer shrugged "Sure no problem" he said taking off leaving Butch.

Butch smirked "You two play nice" He said in a suggestive tone before taking off to follow Boomer, laughing all the way.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned back to Blossom. "So" he said drawing out the O. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I…I think I'm starting to believe you" she aid

Brick raised an eyebrow. "So does that mean you trust me?"

"Well a…little" she said

Brick paused before answering "It's a start" said simply

Blossom brushed the hair from her bangs out of her face. "But"

Brick blinked in surprise. "There's a but"

"I want to know everything that you've been doing for the last ten years"

"...Why?"

"Because technically you and your brothers are still criminals."

Taken a back by the statement. "I thought you said-"

"Don't get me wrong, I believe that their may be some kind of conspiracy here in Townsville but I'm still not sure you're who you say you are." She said trying to reason with him.

Brick thought about it. "Okay, understandable"

"We'll talk in school" Blossom said as she was about to turn and say her goodbye.

"Oh and Blossom" he called before she left.

"Yeah?"

Brick took a couple steps toward her and lifted up to his index and his middle finger to place on her forehead. Blossom was shocked by the contact. "Don't over think things" he said simply. He began tapping her forward very lightly. "You end up getting a headache"

Blossom nodded her head in a yes motion very slowly. Brick the put his hand back to his side and waved. "Later" he called out and turned sprinting four steps and then taking off to the sky to head home.

Blossom stood there and watched him go. She lifted her hand to lightly touch her fore head where hi hand had just been. She didn't know what it was but she began to feel a series of hard thumps and unusual sensations in her chest.

She decided to ignore it as she herself took off to the sky to head home.

PLEASE COMPLETE PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream Sequence**

Standing in front of a stove was _adult_ Brick whistling to himself as he scrambled eggs in the frying pan. It was 11:30 in the morning and it was starting out as a good day for him seeing as how he had just had one of the best morning experiences in the world with his wife. Not having to go to work today was also an amazing bonus.

Seeing the stove was, in his opinion, taking too long to scramble the eggs he decided on a faster solution. He turned off the stove and shifted the pan on the stove. He began to use heat vision on the pan and smiled to himself as the eggs cooked way faster than it did on the stove. This hearing process didn't last long because a pair of slender arms wrapped around his stomach and his heat vision cut off in surprised.

By the way the persons body felt he could it was his wife. Rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked over his shoulder.

"You're so impatient you that couldn't let the stove do the work" she laughed

Brick smirked and changed the subject "I thought I told you I'd bring you breakfast in bed."

She moved cheeks and pressed it to his. After she did that he felt her playfully pout. "I got lonely."

"Baby."

"I am not" she countered as she tightened her grip around him.

"Don't worry I'm almost done" He said as he began mixing other ingredients and spices.

There were a couple moments of silence. It was just them enjoying each others company.

"Hey Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn around for a second?" she asked

Brick put down the things he was holding and slowly turned in her embrace. As soon as he was about to face her, her lips captured his. Rising to her toes to do so. The kiss the shared at that moment was sweet, simple, and to him perfect. As they broke apart he opened his eyes. After another second or two she opens hers. He smiled as he stared into her beautiful pink eyes.

"Wait a second!" he thought. "Pink?" "PINK!"

End Dream Sequence

Brick sat up in his bed panting. He put his hand to his forehead and found it was covered in sweat.

"Just a stupid dream" he thought as he got up and looked at his clock and sighed. "Now I have school."

"Bubbles hurry up in bathroom or we'll all be late for school!" Buttercup yelled as she walked past the bathroom door. Today Buttercup was sporting dark blue jeans and an army green shirt and converses. On her jeans was a skull belt buckle.

"I'm just putting on lip gloss!" Bubbles yelled from behind the door.

"You're going to school not a beauty pageant!" Buttercup countered continuing down the hall about to go down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen.

"Why the heck are you even up, you never wake up this early!" it was a weak argument but it was all she had at the moment.

"Because leader girl was on my ass all morning!" she said back as she made her way down the stairs.

"I can here you!" Blossom yelled from the kitchen. Blossom was wearing white jean shorts that stopped above a little above the middle of her thigh and pink flats. She also had on of a hot pink girl's hoodie which evidently had "BLOSSOM" in cursive bedazzled on the back.

"Doesn't really make a difference if you did or not" buttercup said entering the kitchen.

"Whatever." Blossom sighed as she sat down, crossed her legs and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Something on your mind?"

Before answering she picked up the last apple in the fruit basket on the table. Instead of eating it however she just began to spin it around in her hand. "That easy to figure out huh? I guess you could say that."

Buttercup nodded in understanding. "It's because of Brick isn't it?" Blossom nodded "What did you guys talk about anyway?"

"Trust issues." She paused "Do you believe their story?"Blossom asked

Buttercup shrugged "I don't know, didn't really pay any attention to them when they were talking about it."

"BC" Blossom groaned

"Blossom, get serious. These guys just hop back into our lives and told us an almost unbelievable story, with barely any proof I might add, that anyone could have made if they had ten years to do."

"But-" Blossom said

"Plus the whole stunt that they pulled yesterday downtown didn't actually help they're cause. Still pretty _untrustwory _in my eyes." Buttercup finished

"Really because I kind of believe them." Bubbles said making an appearance. She was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt, sky blue shirt and jean jacket. Instead of pulling out a chair moved it aside and sat on the table on the other side of Blossom.

"You believe their sob story" Buttercup asked eyeing her.

"Call it what you want but they really have changed." Bubbles said confidently. The apple in Blossom's caught her eye and she began to stare at it.

Reading her thoughts Blossom offered it to and she happily accepted it while asking "How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's gullible" Buttercup blurted out.

"Am not! It's because they saved Cindy." Bubbles said

"Its one person wise guy" Buttercup mocked

"Yeah a person that they don't even know, _wise guy_ "Bubbles mimicked

"Lets just fly to school before you two start arguing" Blossom groaned

"Whatever, but what if they do something in school" Buttercup said

Blossom thought about it. "If they start something will stop them."

"And if they don't" Bubbles said

"Then we'll avoid them. Make small talk or something I don't care, it doesn't matter as long as we don't instigate anything. Got it?"

"Yup" said Bubbles

"Yeah yeah" said Buttercup

The girls landed in front of the school in the middle of all the teenagers. Around them kids were all doing their own thing. In one area a couple of football guys were tossing a football getting ready for the up coming season, some kids in scattered areas were reading books and studying, others with skateboards were riding around campus, and much more. Around the parking lot there seemed to be a small group of kids huddled around a certain parking slot area.

"Whoa, check it out" Buttercup pointed and uttered out shocked. Her demeanor only made it seemed like she was just, some what impressed.

The girls turned to where the kids were huddled around in the parking. What they were all huddled around in certain areas admiring someone _and_ something from afar. Everyone either to nervous or afraid to go and talk to him.

In the parking lot was a 5th Generation blue camaro. Sitting on the hood of the car was none other than Boomer. He was sitting on his car with a half eaten donut in his hand and white beats by dre on his head listening to music. On his left there was a box of donuts on the hood with a cup of coffee. Today he was wearing dark blue jeans, a black and blue cardigan over a white t shirt, and white and blue sneakers.

"Nice car" said Buttercup examining it from afar.

Bubbles thought for a second. "We should go say hi"

"Why?" Blossom questioned.

"Because we know him, duh" she mocked

"Not interested, catch you guys later" Buttercup said as she crossed her arms and walked away heading over to her group of friends. The_ delinquents _as the principle would say.

"How about you Blossom?"

Blossom chewed on her lip and thought about. "Nah you go ahead I got to head to my locker anyway"

"Suit yourself" Bubbles said as she made her way over.

By the time bubbles had got there Boomer had just finished the donut in his hand. Instead of talking Bubbles raised her and waved in front of his face to get his attention. Boomer flinched upward to look at Bubbles smiling down at him. He paused hi music and took off his head phones and let them hang around his neck.

"What's up?" he said looking up at her.

"Nothing much." She began to walk around the car starting from the side looking through the window. Admiring the leather interior. She then walks back to the front where Boomer was trailing her perfectly manicured hand on the car as she walked.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "You like?" as he watched her.

"Very much" she said not even bothering to look at him.

Boomer chuckled lightly. "Its stolen you know."

At this Bubbles snapped her head up ready to shout, but Boomer beat her to it.

"I'm just kidding" he said raising his hands up in defense

Bubbles slowly closed her mouth and pouted. "That wasn't funny you know?"

"Yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face." Boomer mocked

"Ha ha ha" Bubbles said sarcastically as she walked back and sat on the hood next to him.

Boomer picked up the box of donuts on the other side and offered. "Want one?"

Bubbles looked over the last five in the box. "Sure" she said as she grabbed a napkin and picked up the jelly filled donut.

As she bit into another the car was pulling into the driveway. It was a crimson red dodge charger was pulling into the lot. The drove up and parked right next to them. Out of the car stepped out Brick. He was wearing black cargos, a red graphic T shirt and a black cargo jacket over, and red and black Nike sneakers.

"Look who it is" Boomer called out as Brick stepped out of his car.

"Hi" Bubbles said

Brick adjusted his hat and fixed his backpack while walked over to them. He raised an eyebrow "Oh hey Bubbles. You seem rather friendly"

"That's because I actually trust you guys" she smiled kicking her feet back and forth as she continued to eat her jelly donut.

"Why so soon" Boomer asked as he walked over to where the donuts were.

"You guys haven't really done anything strange or evil, so I thought y'know why should I pester you guys about it"

Brick nodded in understanding while taking a glazed donut. "Boomer since when do you drink coffee?" he said picking up the cup.

"I don't. I knew the guy who worked there and he let me have it for free."Boomer said as he fell back and layed down on the hood of his car on his back.

"Tell the guy I said thanks" Brick said as he took the cup and walked towards the school building.

"Where you headed to." Boomer called

"To look for my locker" He called back

"Nice car by the way." Bubbles called as he kept walking

"It's stolen" as he said just before he entered the school from the side door.

"The same joke I hope?" Bubbles mumbled

"_Maybe_." Boomer chuckled out playfully.

Bubbles shook her head and sighed. "So…"

"So…" Boomer mimicked.

"About this whole lives in danger thing" she asked turning her head to look at him

Boomer shifted his gaze from the sky to look at her. "What about it? You worried?"

"A little I guess, I mean who's after us anyway?"

Boomer sat back and fixed his headphones that were positioned awkwardly. "Wish I could tell you. For now where just thinking that it's just all the villains out for revenge. But then again half the villains out there are either to weak or stupid to put this all together. That's why Brick and Chris thinks the someone that you guys don't know behind the scenes."

"Chris Viler huh, sounds like a cool person. Can we ever meet him?"

"Well funny thing is he wants to meet you and your sisters to"

"Really I-" Bubbles was cut off as the bell rang

"Guess we can talk later" she said as he hopped off his car.

"Ah guess so, now if only I knew where my first class was" he said as he pulled out his schedule from his pocket.

Bubbles snatched the schedule from his and looked it over. "Well right now you have math. Don't worry ill show you where it is."

"Really? ThANKS!" Boomer half shouted as Bubbles took his and skipped into the school building.

It was ten minutes after the bell rang Buttercup and her group of friends were still outside chatting. They all decided it would be ok to be a little late for school. In her group were seven kids, her making eight. There was Lance and Laneir,twins. A brunette named Ashley. A blonde boy named brad and his brother whose was a year younger than Alan. A really tall boy with jet black spiky hair. And lastly with bright red and blue highlights. She doesn't like her real name so everyone calls her candy. The continued to talk about random things until someone all too familiar came walking up.

"Hey BC, don't mean to scare you but your ex is coming this way." Said candy

Mitch Mitchelson came walking across the parking lot to where they were in they were in the corner.

Before he reached them Buttercup spoke. "Hey guys, could you go to class now. I know he's here to talk to me."

The gang agreed in understanding and left to go class. As they entered Buttercup leaned against the wall and Mitch finally reached her.

"What do you want" she grumbled

Mitch rolled his eyes "So you just automatically assumed I needed to talk to you."

Buttercup shook her head "What I'm leaving." She began walk away. She didn't get far when Mitch reached out and grabbed her wrist

"Would you hold up a sec?" Mitch said getting irritated. Buttercup yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"What!"

"Why are so mad at me!" he demanded

"I have every right to mad at you for what you did to me!" she yelled in his

"Are you still mad about that that, how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault!" He yelled back

"Oh cut the crap. I don't want to hear your excuses. Why don't you just go back to that whore you were with."

Both of them were so consumed in the argument that neither of them noticed the forest green motorcycle pulling up next them.

"What the fuck." Mitch mumbled and Buttercup elbowed him for it.

The driver of the bike slowly removed his helmet from his head and revealed himself. "Well if it isn't tall, green, and gorgeous." He said. He was gray jeans and a dark green graphic t.

"Seriously Butch, your clown" Buttercup said

"What are the chances of this clown taking you out this week?" he said parking his bike then leaning on it.

"Who the hell are you" Mitch said still angry about the fight he and Buttercup were having.

Buttercup scoffed at his attitude and Butch seemed unfazed at his comments

"Me? I'm her boyfriend who else." He said bowing like a jester in front of a king.

"You're what!" Mitch said getting angry again.

"Like hell you are or will be." Buttercup groaned

Butch completely ignoring Mitch walked up to Buttercup smirking. "You know I like it when you get all feisty." He said now in front of her. Mitch's fist and teeth clenching as he did so.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm going to class." She said storming off.

Butch watched her intently, eyes wandering across her body from behind. He let out a low whistle. Buttercup snapped her head back. "Quit staring at me, creep!" she shouted disappearing inside. Butch went back to his bike to make sure it was parked okay. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mitch glaring holes.

"Dude you shouldn't do that to your teeth. It's not good you know." He said walking into the school himself whistling. Mitch let out an aggravated yell and went to enter school in the other direction.

_4 periods later_

Blossom was sitting in phorensics watching a documentary on the human body. Around her class mates were either sleeping or not paying attention. Various cell phone lights could be seen throughout the room. When the bell rang numerous sighs and small noises of appreciation were heard throughout the room. Blossom couldn't help but laugh a little. Students quickly filed out not wanting to listen to the movie.

Blossom walked down the halls heading for the cafeteria to eat lunch. Turning the corner she was surprised when her blonde sister jumped on her back.

"Heeeeey" she said drawing out the word. Bubbles smiled jumping off her back and walking in step with her. "So how's school?"

Blossom pretended to think about it before answering "Same as usual easy as pie"

"Typical Blossom answer" Bubbles laughed she said opening doors to the cafeteria. "There's Buttercup." She said pointing to a distant table. Buttercup was sitting a table swishing her fork back and forth in what looked like pudding. The two girls made there way over to her.

Blossom spoke as she sat down "You feeling okay?" noticing her facial expression.

Buttercup glanced at her for a quick second. "Just seeing if these mashed potatoes is edible or not."

Bubbles' eyes widened slightly. "That's what that is? I thought it was pudding."

"Whatever" Buttercup groaned dropping her fork in the tray and pushing it away. "I'm not eating this crap."Blossom flicked her on the fore head. "Hey!"

"Language" she scolded

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yes mother" she replied sarcastically

Hearing commotion at the other side of the cafeteria, Blossom and Bubbles turned to the source. There was a group of kids crowding around a certain group of three peddling them with questions. The familiar group was soon recognized to be the Rowdyruff boys.

Buttercup sighed "It's been like that since lunch started and it's not just because there new here" she pointed to the television hanging on the wall. It was on the news station showing a report of what they did yesterday. On one half of the screen was Brick and Butch near the subway and the other fight showed scenes of Boomer and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"The news was there?" Bubbles said

"Why is it like we're the only one who still remembers who the really are."

The girls broke into conversation on the matter no one noticed that Brick managed to slip away from the crowd and walk out the cafeteria.

_With Brick_

"Man this day barely started and I'm annoyed." He said leaning against some lockers and going on his watch to look up something's. His super hearing instantly picked up on footsteps coming from around the corner. Quickly shutting of his watch he waited for the person to come from around the corner and pass by.

The person who came from around the corner turned out to be a blonde man who was rather large in build. He wore a gray business suit and walked toward Brick with a weird look in his eye. He came to a stop in front of Brick with a smirk on his face.

Brick rose an eyebrow "Can I help you" he asked

"Have I seen you before" he asked

Brick studied him for a second or two before answering "Can't say that you have"

Smirking again "You were that boy on the news this morning weren't you?" Not liking where this was going Brick just nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself" he said sticking out his hand but angled it oddly faced down a little.

Brick eyes studied the hand quickly and reached out for it. The second there hands were about t make contact he grabbed the mans wrist and forcefully twisted it upward. "Next time you should find out who you're dealing with before make a mistake like this again." He pulled down the sleeve of the man and revealed the high intensity joy buzzer intended for him when the shook hands. "Now tell me" Brick said tightening his grip on the mans wrist. "Who do you work for?"

Despite the grip Brick had on the man seemed unfazed "You just had to ruin the fun huh kid." Before Brick could react at lightning speed the man broke free of Bricks grasp and clamped the same hand down on Bricks shoulder. A high intensity voltage was sent through his body stunning him. Raising his other hand the man threw a heavy punch that hit Brick square in the face sending him literally flying through the cafeteria doors

_In the cafeteria, about three seconds before Brick came flying in_

No one was prepared for what was about to happen. Brick flew in crashing through two support beams and stopping as he hit the third one, hitting the ground as the final support beam came down on top of him.

The students within the cafeteria all went into a state of panic as they all went to escape. Girls all went stood up instantly. Butch and Boomer quickly made there way through the mass amount of students to where their brother was now throwing pieces of stone off him.

"Look out!" Bubbles called out to them, but it was too late. The man _flew _into the cafeteria and did a spinning sweep kick that collided with all three of them sending them through a wall and to the outside. The man not giving up on his assault quickly flew after them.

Blossom looked at her sisters. "Girls lets go!" she said flying out through the same hole created. Bubbles quickly followed. "Finally some excitement" she said before following herself.

_Outside_

All three boys quickly recovered in the air to see the man flying at them. They glared and sent heat vision his way. The beams combine and formed into one big one.

The man stopped flying and lowered himself to the ground quickly to avoid the blast.

The boys lowered from where they hovered as well but not to the ground completely. The girls quickly met them in the sky.

"Again with this crap, didn't we have a situation like this yesterday" Boomer said

"Nah yesterday was boring" Butch looked down at the man who was smirking up at the six of them. "This guy seems _way more _exciting."

Blossom flew up in front of him. "Is this a game to you" she scolded

Butch crossed his arms behind his head "_Maybe" _he said childishly. Blossom let out a sigh of frustration.

"Who are you" Brick called out

The flipped his hair. "Just a man sent to kill you three gentlemen. Seeing how it was you three who ruined our plans yesterday we only see t fit to do so" He chuckled

"_Our plans?" _Brick thought as he hardened his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak again but Blossom; who appeared next to him beat him to it. "You know that's not the answer we want. Who are you?" Seeing as the words were taken from him Brick just continued to glare.

The man laughed "You and your sisters of all people should easily be able to figure that out seeing as how you three ruined me."

"Again with this" Buttercup groaned.

Bubbles decided to point out the obvious. "I hate to break it to you but you're kind of outnumbered here."

The man shook his shook his head. "I have an ace up my sleeve" he said as he pulled a remote from his jacket and clicked the button.

As he did so three explosions from across the were heard one after another. This sent the city to chaos and panic.

"Great not if I say déjà vu will I be wrong" Boomer said

Bubbles flew next to him. "No, its worse" she said pointing into the distance. Thanks to their super sight they saw two dino looking monsters making there way to the city.

Now the man spoke up again. "Seeing as how half of you will die and the other half will be captured, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you all who I am."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow "_Show?_"

The man raised his hands up to his chest and ripped off his blazer and dress shirt revealing a blue letter "M". "I am Major Man"


End file.
